L'elfe noire et la Communauté de l'Anneau
by kitsune aux amandes
Summary: Eliana est une Nimrôl, une elfe noire. Elle porte sur ses épaules le poids et les conséquences des erreurs des ses ancêtres. En rejoignant la Communauté de l'Anneau, elle est déterminé à prouver qu'il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un à travers ses origines
1. Chapter 1: L'arrivée à Fondcombe

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Pour le moment, trois chapitres sont écrits. Je ne peux pas donner précisément de date de publication étant donné que je dois bosser sur mes études en parallèle et que je dois écrire les autres chapitres.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'accepte tous les commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (du moment que les négatifs sont justifiés). Je répondrai si possible**

 **Information: Tous les dialogues écrit en italique sont en elfique en réalité (mais je n'ai pas la prétention de parler cette langue, donc je ne vais pas me risquer à le faire)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Sur un petit sentier rocailleux, qui suivait la falaise, deux formes cheminaient. La première était juchée sur un cheval noir comme l'ébène. La personne qui le montait était recouverte d'une cape grise, qui la cachait intégralement aux yeux des autres. Son accompagnateur marchait d'un bon pas, malgré l'âge avancé que semblait lui donner sa barbe et ses longs cheveux blanc. Tous deux semblaient alertes et en parfaite santé. Nul n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils marchaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Le vieil homme paraissait savoir où il allait, comme si chaque pierre où il posait son pied avait déjà connue plusieurs de ses passages. L'autre personne se contentait de le suivre.

A un tournant, les deux formes s'arrêtèrent. Elle se dressait enfin devant eux. Majestueuse. Après plusieurs jours de marche sous un soleil de plomb, ils atteignaient enfin leur destination. La vallée d'Imladris et la cité de Fondcombe. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent devant la beauté de la mythique cité des elfes. Les bâtiments en marbre blanc côtoyaient la nature. Les fontaines et les cours d'eau étaient fréquents, traversant parfois une cour où les fleurs régnaient en maîtresse. L'harmonie était partout. De leur promontoire, les deux personnes pouvaient distinguer des elfes qui s'affairaient, avec grâce.

« -C'est magnifique…

-Oui… pour quelqu'un qui découvre Fondcombe pour la première fois, cette réaction est justifiée, mon enfant. Mais trêve de bavardages, allons-y. »

Ils se remirent en route. A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la cité elfique, le sentier s'élargissait. Alors qu'ils étaient aux portes de la cité, deux elfes vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils étaient totalement identiques. Tous deux bruns aux yeux verts. Ils étaient habillés avec de riches vêtements elfiques. Toutefois, on distinguait aisément qu'ils s'agissaient de guerriers. Tout d'abord à l'arc et l'épée qu'ils portaient, ensuite à leur posture défensive et enfin à leur tresses de chaque côté du visage. Ils se précipitèrent au-devant du vieil homme.

« -Mithrandir ! Vous voilà enfin !

-Nous vous attendions plus tôt ! Nous commencions à être inquiets.

-Voyons mes chers amis. Vous savez bien que le vieil homme que je suis a besoin de temps pour arriver. »

Les deux elfes parurent peu convaincus mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers la seconde personne, qui était restée immobile sur son cheval. Alors que l'un des deux elfes s'apprêtait à poser une question, le dénommé Mithrandir le devança.

« -Plus tard Elladan, plus tard. Pour le moment, il faudrait que ce brave cheval soit conduit aux écuries.

-Je vais m'en charger

-Merci Elladan. Elrohir mon ami, pourriez-vous nous conduire auprès de votre père ? Je crains que le seigneur Elrond ne nous attende depuis plusieurs jours déjà. »

Les deux elfes acquiescèrent. Alors qu'Elladan tenait la bride du grand cheval noir, l'énigmatique personnage en descendit, prenant soin de ne pas se dévoiler, malgré les regards curieux de ses interlocuteurs. Avant de laisser son animal, elle lui murmura quelque mots en elfique, accentuant la curiosité des deux elfes bruns.

« _Reste sage, mon ami, je reviendrai vite te chercher_.»

Puis elle suivit Elrohir et Mithrandir à l'intérieur de la cité.

Le groupe traversa de nombreux jardins et passa sur de nombreux ponts avant d'arriver devant la demeure principale de la cité, où un nouvel elfe les attendait. Celui-là était grand, puissant et blond aux yeux bleus. En les apercevant, il mit la main sur son cœur avant de s'incliner en direction d'Elrohir.

« _Merci mon prince, de les avoir amené jusqu'ici. Je vais les conduire au seigneur Elrond._ »

Elrohir s'inclina de la même manière avant de s'en aller, non sans jeter un ultime coup d'œil intrigué à la personne encapuchonnée. L'elfe blond prit alors un chemin sous les arcades, suivit des deux autres. Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent en silence. Puis l'elfe s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. Au bout de quelques instants, une voix masculine répondit.

« _Entrez_ »

Les trois personnes pénétrèrent dans un bureau ovale. Tous les meubles étaient en bois clairs finement ouvragés et des fins rideaux étaient tendus devant de larges fenêtres. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un homme, à l'âge indéfinissable. Dans ses yeux bruns se reflétait une grande sagesse. Ses cheveux bruns était tirés en arrière, lui conférant un air sérieux. L'elfe blond s'inclina devant lui avant de se placer à ses côtés.

« _-Seigneur Elrond ! Excusez-nous de notre retard mais nous avons dû faire un détour pour venir à Fondcombe. Les orcs sont de plus en plus présent_

 _-Vous êtes pardonnés Mithrandir. Une chance que vous n'ayez pas croisés la route des Nazguls. Frodon, Estel et les autres semi-hommes se sont trouvés sur leur chemin. Le porteur de l'anneau est blessé. J'ai envoyé ma douce Arwen leur venir en aide._

 _-J'ignorai que d'aussi grands périls les attendait lorsque je les ai laissé dans la Comté._

 _-D'autres tâches vous nécessitaient Mithrandir. Et vous semblez les avoir menées à bien. Venez chère enfant. Asseyez-vous. Ne craignez rien. Dans cette pièce, votre protection n'est plus nécessaire._ »

Pour toute réponse aux paroles du seigneur elfique, l'étrange personnage laissa tomber sa capuche. Et se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge.


	2. Chapter 2: Motivations

**Et voici le second chapitre.**

 **Comme le précédent je prends tout commentaire alors n'hésitez pas.**

 **Et comme le précédent les dialogues en italiques sont de l'elfique.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être figé devant la scène surréaliste qui se jouait à cet instant même dans le bureau de seigneur Elrond. Ce dernier était debout près de son bureau, Mithrandir à ses côtés. Aucun des deux ne laissaient filtrer une quelconque émotions, bien qu'un œil aiguisé comme celui d'un elfes aurait pu aisément deviner la lueur de crainte qui brillait dans les yeux du vieil homme. En face d'eux se trouvaient l'elfe blond et la quatrième personne. Cette dernière restait de marbre face au regard flamboyant de l'elfe et à la lame aiguisée de l'épée pointée sur sa gorge. Elle soutenait sans broncher la rage qu'elle voyait dans les yeux bleus de son assaillant. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier prit la parole

« _-Faut-il que vous soyez fous, Mithrandir, pour avoir osé laisser une elfe noire rentrer dans la vallée d'Imladris !_

 _-Reposez votre lame seigneur Glorfindel. Nous ne craignons rien._

 _-Mithrandir a raison, mon ami. Laissez donc notre invitée s'asseoir. Il me semble qu'elle a une histoire à nous raconter._ »

A contrecœur, Glorfindel laissa retomber son arme. Il retourna auprès de son seigneur, ne lâchant pas l'autre elfe du regard.

« -Et que fait une elfe noire si loin de frontière de son peuple ?

 _-Mon peuple n'a pas de frontière seigneur Glorfindel_. »

L'usage parfait de l'elfique par l'inconnue sembla étonner les deux elfes de Fondcombe, alors que le second avait sciemment utilisé la langue commune. Insensible à cet étonnement, l'elfe noire s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait galamment Mithrandir. Elle décroisa les pans de sa cape, avant de la dégrafer et de la poser sur les genoux, dévoilant au passage une tenue elfique particulièrement ouvragée. La tunique, parfaitement ajustée au buste du personnage, était d'un bleu si sombre qu'il aurait presque pu passer pour noir. Un pantalon crème et de grandes bottes venaient compléter cette tenue. Glorfindel remarqua alors qu'elle ne semblait pas porter d'arme, ce qui l'étonna encore plus. Les elfes noirs étaient réputés pour être des guerriers qui ne se séparaient jamais de leurs armes.

« _-Mes armes sont sur mon cheval, seigneur Glorfindel. Mithrandir a jugé préférable que je me présente à vous désarmée. Il pensait que cela plaiderait en ma faveur._

 _-Mithrandir a bien jugé mon enfant. Il me semble que vous avez une requête à nous expliquer. J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi une Nimrôl souhaite se joindre à la future possible communauté de l'anneau._

 _-Vous devez être un des rares à appeler mon peuple par son vrai nom, seigneur Elrond. Je vous en remercie. Je comprends parfaitement votre étonnement ainsi que la suspicion du seigneur Glorfindel. Je vais tenter de vous expliquer aux mieux mes motivations. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler à quel peuple j'appartiens. Toutefois, j'estime ne pas pouvoir être tenu pour responsable des crimes qu'on commis mes ancêtres. Et jusqu'à présent, j'avais plus ou moins respecté les conditions imposées à mon peuple. Seulement, la Terre du Milieu est aujourd'hui à nouveau en danger et les Nimrôls en sont aussi en partie responsables. En tant que princesse d'Organda, il est de mon devoir de tenter de sauver mon peuple._

 _-En partie responsables ? En quoi les elfes noirs sont à nouveau mêlés au carnage qui se prépare ?_

 _-Les orcs, seigneur Glorfindel. Les orcs sont des croisements issus de mon peuple et d'autres races. Malheureusement, ils ont un minimum de sang elfe dans leurs veines. Le profond ressentiment de certains Nimrôls envers les autres peuples les a poussés à refaire les erreurs qu'ils avaient déjà commises dans le passé. Aujourd'hui, mon peuple est en train de disparaître, purement et simplement._

 _-Disparaître ? Je ne pensais pas la situation si critique._

 _-Elle l'est Mithrandir. Les elfes sombrent dans la folie et le mal, l'appel de la mer se faisant de plus en plus fort pour certains, sans avoir la possibilité de partir pour Valinor. Certains choisissent alors la mort, d'autres se tournent vers le désir de vengeance et donc le mal. Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus beaucoup de Nimrôls neutres ou prêts à se ranger aux côtés des autres elfes et des hommes._

 _-Mais vous l'êtes…._

 _-Oui seigneur Elrond. Je le suis. J'ai quitté mon peuple il y a plusieurs décennies. Depuis j'arpente la terre du Milieu, le plus souvent seule, parfois avec des Rodeurs. Cela me permettait d'envoyer des nouvelles à mon frère, le prince des Nimrôls. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu que Mithrandir était à ma recherche. Mithrandir m'a expliqué votre désir de créer un groupe pour détruire l'anneau et je me suis proposée. J'ai autant de raisons que vous, voire plus, de vouloir que cet anneau disparaisse de la terre du Milieu. Il est à l'origine de la destruction de mon peuple. J'estime que cela suffit pour me porter volontaire. »_

Un long silence suffit cette conversation. Mithrandir paraissait satisfait, Glorfindel semblait moins enclin à la rage et Elrond réfléchissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles la tension était montée d'un cran, le seigneur des lieux prit la parole :

« _-Je vous crois, dame Eliana. Votre motivation est juste et noble. Vous pouvez séjourner à Fondcombe le temps qu'il faudra à la communauté de l'anneau pour se former. Toutefois, j'aimerais que vous gardiez votre cape et votre capuche lorsque vous vous trouvez en public. Tous les elfes n'attendront pas l'accord de leur seigneur, comme le seigneur Glorfindel, si quelque chose leur déplaît._

 _-Cela ne me dérange pas. Je sais quelles réactions peuvent susciter mon visage et ma peau. S'il faut les garder cachés pour maintenir la paix dans votre royaume, alors je le ferais. Et je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité._

 _-Après tout, dame Eliana, vous avez raison. Vous ne pouvez pas être jugée uniquement à travers les actions de vos ancêtres._ »


	3. Chapter 3: Rencontre avec Bilbon Sacquet

**Voilou! Le chapitre 3**

 **Désolée il est un peu plus court que les précédents**

 **Pour le 4, il va falloir patienter, je dois finir de l'écrire et le faire passer par la case correction. Il devrait être en ligne d'ici quelques jours**

 **Toujours la même chose pour les dialogues en italique**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient calmement à Fondcombe. Dans cette vallée, l'horreur et la guerre n'avaient pas encore entaché la paix et l'harmonie qui régnaient. Chaque matin, dame Eliana se levait relativement tôt. Après un déjeuner plutôt frugal, elle partait faire de longues promenades à la découverte de chaque recoin de cette merveilleuse cité. S'ils s'en étaient étonnés au départ, les habitants étaient maintenant habitués à voir chaque jour une étrange personne enveloppée dans une longue cape grise, dont on apercevait seulement le bout des chaussures lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Ainsi, la princesse d'Organda avait pu observer les archers s'entrainer aux premières lueurs de l'aube, quand la chaleur n'était pas encore trop étouffante. Elle avait pu s'amuser avec les enfants et les jeunes elfes qui se baignaient dans les diverses sources de la vallée. Elle se rendait aussi parfois dans la bibliothèque pour y retrouver Mithrandir, avec qui elle avait de longues conversations. Parfois, le seigneur Elrond ou le seigneur Glorfindel se joignait à eux. L'elfe blond avait surmonté sa méfiance envers la jeune princesse et ils avaient désormais des conversations très plaisantes.

Un jour, lors d'une balade près d'une jolie fontaine, Eliana fit la connaissance d'un étrange petit enfant. Il portait des habits taillés grossièrement comparé à ceux des elfes et avait les cheveux bouclés et totalement blancs. Il semblait écrire quelque chose dans un gros livre en cuir relié. Poussé par la curiosité, elle s'approcha, jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés et faire sursauter la petite personne qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, plongé dans sa tâche.

« _-Oh pardonnez-moi ! Je ne vous avait pas vu arriver._

 _-Nulle importance, monsieur. C'est moi qui suis navrée de vous importuner mais je suis très curieuse. Et je n'avais jamais vu un enfant aussi petit, avec des cheveux aussi blanc et parlant aussi bien l'elfique alors que de toute manière vous n'êtes pas un elfe._

 _-C'est exact je suis un hobbit ! Un semi-homme si vous préférez. Je me nomme Bilbon Sacquet et je viens de la Comté. Je vis ici depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et le seigneur Elrond m'a enseigné les bases de l'elfique des Sindars. Et vous, belle dame à la voix mélodieuse, qui êtes-vous donc pour sortie avec une cape sur la tête ?_

 _-Je me nomme Eliana, princesse d'Organda. Mon visage n'est pas le bienvenu ici, je suis donc dans l'obligation de me couvrir. Si je puis me permettre, qu'écrivez-vous donc maître Hobbit ?_

 _-Ma vie. Ou du moins la partie intéressante de celle-ci. Vous savez, je suis parti autrefois accompagner une colonie de nains dans la reconquête de leur royaume sous la montagne. C'est ce que je raconte dans ce livre. Bien sûr, le seigneur Elrond et mon vieil ami Gandalf m'aide occasionnellement. Un jour, je lèguerais ce livre à mon neveu, Frodon Sacquet._

 _-Gandalf ? Oh, vous parlez de Mithrandir n'est–ce pas ? Il me semble qu'il a déjà été deux ou trois fois appelé ainsi en ma compagnie. Lui-même m'a déjà parlé des Hobbits si ma mémoire est bonne. Et il me semble qu'il a mentionné votre neveu l'autre jour…_

 _-Oh oui, Gandalf parle souvent de mon neveu. Je crois qu'il y est très attaché. Il me manque parfois. C'est pour lui principalement que j'écris mes mémoires. Il se trouve actuellement dans la Comté, sûrement en train de faire la fête et de profiter avec ses amis.»_

Par intuition, la jeune elfe sentit qu'elle devait passer sous silence le fait que le neveu de cet étrange bonhomme était probablement en danger en dehors des frontières de son pays. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs jours que le seigneur Elrond avait envoyé sa fille Arwen retrouver le porteur de l'anneau, mais ils étaient sans nouvelle d'elle depuis. Ses deux frères, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, étaient à leur tour partis à sa recherche et ne donnaient pas non plus signe de vie. Bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas, Eliana décelait l'inquiétude chez le seigneur des lieux ainsi que chez Mithrandir. Tous deux s'étaient quelque peu renfermés, passant de longues heures seuls à discuter dans le bureau du seigneur Elrond.

« _-Si cela ne vous ennuie pas maître Hobbit, pourrais-je lire vos écrits ?_

 _-Bien sûr, ma dame. Prenez donc place à côté de moi, que je puisse vous raconter de vive voix ce que vous allez lire._ »

Ainsi, le Hobbit commença à lui narrer son périple à travers la terre du Milieu, effectué soixante ans plus tôt. Il lui raconta sa première rencontre avec Gandalf et des nains, dans la Comté, puis celle avec des elfes plus ou moins accueillants, d'abord à Foncombe puis dans la Forêt Noire. Il était en train de lui narrer sa première rencontre avec Smaug, le dragon avide d'or, lorsque le seigneur Glorfindel arriva en courant.

« _Dame Eliana, vous voilà. Je vous ai cherché partout ! Le seigneur Elrond vous demande de toute urgence ! Le porteur de l'anneau est gravement blessé et il n'arrive pas à le soigner. Il pense que la magie de guérison des Noldors serait peut-être plus efficace ! Vous devez faire quelque chose !_ »


	4. Chapter 4: La guérison de Frodon

**Hey!**

 **Voici le chapitre 4. Le 5 devrait arriver dans les jours qui suivent (je dois terminer l'écriture et le faire corriger)**

 **Je précise (parce que j'ai oublié de le faire dans le 1er chapitre) que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien, sauf Eliana et son histoire. J'en profite aussi pour ajouter que je me base principalement sur les films (surtout pour le physique des personnages)**

 **Blabla inutile que nombre de gens ne liront pas mais tant pis:**

 **1- Pour tous les fans inconditionnels de Legolas, oui il va apparaître, d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres. Et non il ne va pas demander Eliana en mariage au bout de 10 minutes (je veux donner l'impression d'une évolution dans leur relation et aussi construire mon personnage et lui donner une vraie consistance et un passé)**

 **2- J'essaie de respecter au mieux l'histoire, mais pour que mon personnage serve à quelque chose, il faut forcément à un moment que je rajoute des passages (comme celui que vous allez lire) qui n'existent pas.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier Celebrindal de Gondolin pour sa review qui m'a permis de corriger ce qui n'allait pas ainsi que les personnes qui ont mis ma fiction dans leur favoris. Ca me fait très plaisir.**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

L'urgence dans la voix de l'elfe blond convainquit la princesse de saluer précipitamment le vieux hobbit et de suivre Glorfindel en direction de la demeure d'Elrond. Juste avant de partir, elle put remarquer que Bilbon Sacquet avait brutalement blêmi à l'évocation du porteur de l'anneau. C'était l'inconvénient d'apprendre sa langue natale à des étrangers. Ils comprenaient après, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de conversation privée. Alors qu'ils approchaient, Eliana questionna l'elfe sur l'état du patient, pensant, avec raison, que Glorfindel devait sûrement au moins l'avoir entraperçu.

« _-Comment est-il ?_

 _-Très mal en point dame Eliana. Il ne respire presque plus et il délire. Dame Arwen, qui l'a transporté jusqu'ici, a dit que pendant la traversée, ses yeux se sont plusieurs fois révulsés._

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Il a reçu un coup d'épée de Nazgul. La lame n'est pas passée loin du cœur. Il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée mais le pouvoir des Nazgul s'est manifesté d'autant plus fortement qu'il portait l'anneau à son doigt au moment où il a reçu le coup. Le seigneur Elrond a fait son possible mais il demande votre magie ancestrale car la sienne n'est pas assez efficace._

 _-Dépêchons-nous alors ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à apprendre à ce vieil hobbit que son neveu chéri est décédé en arrivant ici._ »

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la chambre où était le seigneur des lieux. Une étrange agitation régnait dans la pièce. En entrant, Eliana reconnu sans peine Mithrandir et le seigneur Elrond, tous deux penchés sur un corps allongé dans un lit, qui s'agitait convulsivement. Dans un coin de la pièce, un homme inconnu pour la princesse essayait de retenir trois petits hobbits, qui cherchaient visiblement à rejoindre leur compagnon. Glorfindel, en le voyant, vint immédiatement à son aide.

« -Non Sam, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous vous approchiez trop de Frodon. Le seigneur Elrond fait tout ce qu'il peut pour lui.

-Mais voyez comme il s'agite ! Je suis sûr que notre présence le calmerait !

-Votre présence ne servirai à rien sinon à gêner le passage maître Mériadoc. »

Soudain, les personnes présentes dans la pièce semblèrent remarquer la présence de la princesse. Les hobbits et l'homme dévisagèrent avec étonnement cette personne encapuchonnée qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Mithrandir et le seigneur Elrond, quant à eux, parurent grandement soulagés.

« _Mon enfant, venez vite ! Votre pouvoir de guérison pourra sans doute aider ce pauvre porteur à aller mieux._ »

En voyant l'étrange personnage s'approcher de leur ami, les hobbits se débâtirent de plus belle en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de l'elfe et l'homme qui les retenait. Ce dernier était méfiant, sa posture le montrait.

« -Grand Pas, qui est-ce ?

-Est-ce un Nazgul ?

-Non je ne pense pas. Le seigneur Elrond semble lui faire confiance.

- _Estel mon ami, calmez ces jeunes impétueux. Dame Eliana est notre dernier espoir de sauver Frodon. Sa magie est beaucoup plus vieille et primitive que la mienne. Elle seule peut lutter contre celle des Nazgul. Si elle ne peut le sauver, alors je crains que le porteur ne soit perdu_. »

Pendant que l'homme – Grand Pas ou Estel ? – répétait doucement les parole d'Elrond aux Hobbits, ce qui les calma immédiatement, la Noldor en profita pour s'approcher et se pencher sur le blessé, Mithrandir s'écartant pour lui laisser de la place. Effectivement, il était mal en point. Mais la plaie semblait propre, ce qui étonna la princesse. Elle jeta un regard au seigneur des lieux, qui comprit son trouble.

« _J'ai appliqué des herbes nettoyantes sur la plaie. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'une infection. Malheureusement, la magie noire des serviteurs de Sauron repousse ma magie de guérison. Tu dois essayer._ »

La jeune elfe hocha la tête et se concentra. Posant ses mains de part et d'autre de la plaie, elle fit passer sa magie dans ses paumes et ferma les yeux. Elrond avait raison. La magie de guérison des Noldors était vieille. On racontait qu'il s'agissait de la première magie que cette peuplade avait su utiliser, bien avant les autres peuples. Elle utilisait la nature et était très puissante. Malheureusement, avec le temps, cette magie s'était raréfiée et seul quelques Noldors la connaissaient encore et pouvaient la pratiquer.

Les Hobbits s'étaient tus et regardaient, comme l'homme, le phénomène qui se déroulait devant eux. Les deux mains sur le torse de Frodon, la personne que le seigneur Elrond avait appelé « dame », avait les yeux fermés et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Les pans de sa cape grise volaient, comme si un léger vent les agitait. Les Hobbits, qui n'avaient jamais quitté leur Comté étaient bouche-bée devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Eliana se concentra et avec sa magie, chercha la cause profonde du mal qui rongeait le semi-homme. La lame de Nazgul avait pénétré profondément dans son corps. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : la cause de la folie de Frodon. La magie contenue dans la lame permettait aux serviteurs de Sauron d'envoyer d'horribles images au semi-homme mais aussi de lui faire parvenir des sortes d'ondes, comme un maléfice, qui le conduisaient peu à peu à la folie et vers la mort, se répandant comme le plus efficace des poisons. L'elfe supposait que s'en était un d'ailleurs. Elle dû faire appel à toute la puissance de sa magie pour dissoudre peu à peu le mal.

Epuisée, elle faillit s'effondrer mais deux bras puissants le retinrent. En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Glorfindel. Puis son regard se porta vers le lit, inquiète que ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Avait-elle réussit là où le seigneur Elrond avait échoué ? Frodon s'était calmé et reposait maintenant dans des draps fins. Il semblait dormir. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle retinrent leur souffle lorsque le maître des lieux s'avança vers lui, cherchant à détecter une trace du mal. Au bout de quelques instants, il se retourna vers les autres, un sourire aux lèvres et le soulagement visible dans ses yeux.

« Le mal est parti. Frodon est sauvé ! »


	5. Chapter 5: L'homme et les Hobbits

**Bonsoir!**

 **Voici le chapitre 5.**

 **Jusqu'à présent j'avais publié mes chapitres assez vite. Mais je vais devoir ralentir mon rythme de publication car j'arrive à la fin des chapitres que j'avais en réserve, il me faut donc du temps pour écrire la suite. Je vais essayer de publier une ou deux fois par semaine, si possible.**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire (que vous ayez des questions, que ça vous plaise ou non...), ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le soulagement envahi aussitôt la pièce. De joie, les trois Hobbits encore debout se sautèrent dans les bras en hurlant. Mithrandir, Glorfindel et l'homme, plus réservés, se contentèrent d'un sourire sincère. Eliana, elle aussi, était heureuse. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce qu'elle venait de faire avait totalement convaincu le seigneur Elrond de sa bonne foi. Mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour esquisser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire. Sans un mot, pensant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle se retira, sans remarquer que le regard de Mithrandir la suivait, ni que l'homme se lançait à sa poursuite. Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya contre une colonne et pris une grande goulée d'air frais. Elle n'avait plus aucune force et ses sens s'en trouvaient affectés. Sa vue était trouble et son ouïe était moins fine qu'à l'accoutumée. Aussi sursauta-t-elle brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son bras.

« _-Allez-vous bien ma dame ? Vous semblez exténuée._

 _-C'est vrai, mes forces m'ont abandonné. Je ne me sens pas capable de me mouvoir sans danger et mes sens sont altérés._

 _-Cela explique donc votre sursaut. Vous ne m'aviez pas entendu arriver. Laissez-moi vous aider à trouver un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer._ »

La princesse acquiesça sans se donner la peine de répondre. Prenant le bras que l'homme lui tendait, elle commença à marcher, le suivant. Il la mena jusqu'à un petit banc de pierre, l'aida à s'asseoir, avant de se poser à côté d'elle. La jeune elfe avait bien senti que l'humain était dévoré par la curiosité, depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans la chambre. Elle ne dit rien, attendant qu'il commence, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« _-Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon ami. Le seigneur Elrond m'a expliqué que vous étiez notre dernier espoir. Grâce à vous Frodon est sorti du mal qui le rongeait._

 _-Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il me fallait faire. Le seigneur Elrond avait vu juste. La magie des Nazguls est ancienne et puissante. Rare sont les magies elfique qui peuvent encore combattre et soigner leurs dommages._

 _-Mais vous l'avez fait. Qui est donc la personne qui se cache sous cette cape elfique ? Etes-vous vous-même une elfe ?_

 _-J'en suis une, c'est exact. Mais je ne peux ici montrer mon visage à loisir. L'histoire de mon peuple est trop ancrée dans les mémoires des habitants de la vallée d'Imladris pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'être prononcée ici. Et vous, seigneur ? Qui êtes-vous ? De toute mon existence, j'ai rarement croisé un humain maniant aussi bien l'elfique._

 _-Une elfe au pouvoir ancestral vivant cachée… Voilà qui est étrange vous en conviendrez. Je suis un simple humain, qui a été élevé en grande partie parmi les elfes de Foncombe, et qui a vécu avec eux. De temps à autre, je pars rôder dans la Terre du Milieu, en quête d'informations sur ce qui se prépare en Mordor._

 _-Et dois-je vous appeler Grand Pas ou Estel ? Bien que je me doute qu'en réalité, vous ne portez aucun des deux._ »

L'homme la regarda, un peu étonné. Cette personne était décidément pleine de surprises. Il se promit de questionner les seigneurs Elrond ou Glorfindel à la première occasion, vu qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à répondre à ses questions. Voyant qu'elle attendait la sienne, il répondit avec un demi-sourire

 _«-Grand Pas est le nom que m'ont donné les Hobbits lorsque je les ait rencontré à Bree. Estel est celui que les elfes m'ont donné lors de mon arrivée ici._

 _-Un nom signifiant « Espoir », cela veut tout dire n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-J'ignore ce que vous voulez dire, ma dame._ »

Eliana n'insista pas. Après tout, c'était son droit de ne pas lui donner son vrai nom. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle-même avait refusé de lui dire qui elle était.

Le silence régna quelques instants. Les deux êtres étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient totalement immobiles. Ce ne fut que lorsque des pas se firent entendre qu'ils relevèrent la tête. Les trois hobbits approchaient, suivit par Mithrandir. Ils semblaient quelque peu intimidés, et même un peu méfiants face à cette personne qu'ils voyaient mais sur laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas mettre de visage. Un geste rassurant de Gandalf les incita à s'approcher plus près. La princesse les regarda faire, sans bouger. Pour la première fois de sa très longue existence, elle regretta de devoir porter cette cape, qui était un rempart pour tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et n'en n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Pourtant, là, elle se tendait en sentant l'hésitation des semi-hommes. Quels jugements allaient-ils porter sur elle ? Fuiraient-ils ? Ou au contraire, verraient-ils en elle une bête de foire, comme tant d'êtres humains l'avaient fait avant eux ?

 _«-Ne craignez rien, Eliana. Les semis-hommes sont en général inoffensifs. Ceux-là ne vous veulent pas le moindre mal et sont, au contraire, plus intimidés par vous que vous par eux._

-Alors c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, vous êtes une elfe ? Vous comprenez l'elfique ?

-Oui maître Hobbit. Je suis une elfe et je parle elfique aussi bien que le langage des Hommes.

-Mais pourquoi portez-vous… Aie Merry !

-Excusez mon cousin, ma dame. Il a coutume de poser des questions gênantes.

-Ce n'est pas grave, maître Hobbit. J'ai l'habitude ne vous inquiétez pas. Comment va votre ami Frodon ?

-Il se repose. Gandalf et Elrond ont dit qu'il serait sur pied d'ici quelques jours.

-Tout va pour le mieux alors. Je crois que je vais faire comme lui et partir me reposer. Le soigner m'a épuisé. Mithrandir m'accompagnez-vous ?

-Bien sûr mon enfant. »

La princesse prit le bras que le magicien lui tendait galamment. Elle était consciente que son départ pouvait être vu comme une fuite, mais elle était réellement fatiguée. Mithrandir marchait doucement à ses côtés, la reconduisant à ses appartements.

« -Que vous a dit A… Estel ?

-Il était curieux. Ma cape l'intrigue. Il va sûrement chercher à connaître mon identité. Mais j'ai la sensation que lui aussi cache une part de mystère qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir dévoiler.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que ni le seigneur Elrond, ni le seigneur Glorfindel ne dévoileront quelque chose vous concernant. »

La Nimrôl hocha la tête. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué que le vieil Istari avait hésité sur le nom à donner à l'homme et qu'il ne répondait pas non plus à la question qu'elle avait sous-entendue. Le reste de la marche se fit en silence. Mais ce n'était pas gênant. Il s'agissait d'un de ces instants où être avec l'autre en silence est simplement un moyen d'être plus proche de lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune elfe au bout de quelques minutes. Alors que Mithrandir allait la laisser se reposer, un elfe travaillant avec le seigneur Elrond arriva. Il s'inclina devant eux comme il l'aurait fait pour deux personnes importantes, et Eliana supposa que c'était ce qu'ils étaient.

« _Mithrandir, ma dame. Le seigneur Elrond m'envoie vous dire que les délégations du Gondor, du royaume des nains et du royaume de la Forêt Noire arriveront dans les jours qui viennent. Par ailleurs, mon seigneur souhaite tenir un conseil dès que tous seront là. Vous y êtes tous deux conviés._ »

* * *

 **Voilou!**

 **Je suppose que vous avez deviné sur quoi portera le prochain chapitre... le conseil.**

 **Je peux vous dire par avance qu'il y aura beaucoup de dialogues tirés du film La Communauté de l'Anneau, puisque mon but n'est pas de réécrire l'histoire mais seulement de rajouter un personnage. Donc j'essaie de suivre au maximum la trame de Tolkien**


	6. Chapter 6: Le conseil d'Elrond

**Salut!**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre 6. Je le trouve mieux que le précédent et j'ai essayé de tenir compte des remarques qui m'ont été faites dans les reviews. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre une review.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre par MP:**

 **Lilijune (Guest): Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je vais essayer de répondre au mieux à tes questions. Mon pseudo "kitsune aux amandes" est étrange, je sais. En réalité, comme je l'explique dans mon profil, il vient de deux surnoms: "kitsune" m'a été donné par une amie il y a quelques années et "amande" est le surnom que beaucoup de gens utilisent (rapport à mon prénom). Un jour je cherchai un pseudo pour un blog et quelqu'un m'a conseillé d'utiliser mes surnoms et voilà. Pour ta deuxième question, oui l'héroïne sera décrite avant la fin de cette histoire. Mais un peu de patience :) Je pense que tu saura à quoi elle ressemble d'ici un ou deux chapitres. J'attends d'avoir un bon moment pour que les membres de la Communauté puisse enfin découvrir son visage (et son histoire). J'espère que mes réponses te vont. Sinon n'hésites pas à réécrire.**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, durant lesquels Frodon se reposa beaucoup. Eliana, quant à elle, avait vite reprit des forces et des couleurs. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle avait recouvré l'intégralité de sa magie. Elle avait ainsi pu voir arriver la délégation de Gondorien, constituée uniquement d'hommes. De sa fenêtre, elle les avait vus entrer dans la cité, fiers et dédaigneux. Tous semblaient suivre un homme aux cheveux blonds et mi-long, au port royal et à l'air hautain. Ils portaient des habits typiquement humains et guerriers, qui n'étaient pas aussi travaillés et raffinés que ceux des elfes. Quelques heures plus tard, les elfes et les nains firent à leur tour leur entrée. Pas ensemble, heureusement pour les habitants d'Imladris, qui durent déjà faire face aux grognements des nains à peine ces derniers étaient-ils arrivés. Elrond du aussi faire face à un problème – mineur – d'affectation d'appartements. En effet certains nains semblaient avoir décidés de s'installer en face des appartements des elfes de la Forêt Noire, et des injures retentissaient à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient en même temps – ce qui arrivait relativement souvent, à croire que les uns comme les autres se surveillaient mutuellement pour sortir au même moment.

Sous sa cape, Eliana s'amusait follement. Elle riait de voir les nains et les elfes se lancer des regards noirs à chaque passage. La princesse n'avait pas été élevée dans la haine des nains. Elle les trouvait sympathiques au contraire. Ils n'étaient pas pédants ni renfermés sur eux-mêmes comme certains elfes. Elle attendait donc avec impatience le conseil prévu dans quelques jours. Elle allait évidemment y assister et avait bien l'intention, si une communauté se formait, de partir avec le porteur de l'anneau.

Le jour du conseil arriva enfin. En face d'Elrond, Glorfindel et Erestor, un des conseillers d'Elrond, un petit cercle d'habitants de la Terre du milieu se tenait. L'homme du Gondor et Estel se tenaient sur les chaises les plus à droite d'Elrond. A côté d'Estel se trouvait les quelque nains présents. A leur gauche, les elfes de la Forêt Noire se tenaient bien droits, faisant de gros efforts pour ignorer les regards assassins de leurs voisins. Enfin, tout à gauche, se tenait Mithrandir, Frodon et Eliana. Le fait que cette dernière ait gardé sa cape avait surpris tout le monde. Les elfes et les nains l'avaient regardé avec méfiance en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une cape elfique. Seuls Estel, Gandals et Frodon lui avaient lancé un sourire rassurant. La princesse avait passé beaucoup de temps au chevet du semi-homme, veillant sur son sommeil, souvent en compagnie de Sam. Mais la plaie avait bien cicatrisé. Lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, il lui parlait. Il n'avait pas posé de questions sur son apparence. La Nimrôl avait senti que lui aussi, en portant l'anneau, avait un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Alors elle appréciait l'amitié du Hobbit.

Elrond se leva, débutant le conseil.

« Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin… »

La princesse écouta la suite d'une oreille distraite. Elle savait ce qu'Elrond allait dire, ils en avaient longuement parlé. Elle préférait observer les membres présents au conseil. Surtout l'homme venu du Gondor. Etant une elfe, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser ses sentiments se peindre sur son visage. Alors elle se sentait fascinée par ce que pouvaient exprimer les traits de l'homme. En écoutant le seigneur des lieux, le Gondorien semblait respirer un profond ennui et un dédain sans pareil. Néanmoins, Eliana distingua, bien cachée derrière les autres émotions, une curiosité qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite. La princesse remarqua soudain que tout cela ne paraissait pas avoir échappé au seigneur Elrond, dont le regard se portait souvent sur l'homme du Gondor.

« Montrez-leur l'anneau Frodon. »

Cette simple phrase rendit la jeune elfe beaucoup plus attentive alors que le Hobbit levait des yeux craintifs vers le seigneur Elrond. Une pression de la princesse d'Organda sur sa main l'incita à s'exécuter. Alors, doucement, tous les regards fixés sur lui, le semi-homme s'avança et posa l'anneau sur la table de pierre. Aussitôt, la Nimrôl sentit une voix pénétrer son esprit, qu'elle s'efforça de chasser. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas la seule touchée. L'homme du Gondor semblait profondément intéressé. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat, qu'Eliana interpréta comme de la cupidité et de l'envie.

« Alors c'est vrai… »

Estel, le plus proche de lui, lui jeta un regard appuyé alors que Frodon retournait s'asseoir, comme affaiblit d'être séparé de l'anneau. La voix revint, plus forte, et cette fois, tout le monde sembla en être affecté. Elle parlait dans une langue, qu'en temps normal, Eliana n'aurait pas comprise, mais elle avait aujourd'hui l'impression de pouvoir comprendre le sens des paroles. L'aura que dégageait l'anneau était profondément maléfique et la princesse en fut gênée. Cet anneau ne lui plaisait pas. Il la reliait trop à son peuple, à son passé.

L'homme reprit la parole. Sa voix s'était faite passionnée mais Eliana ne l'écoutait plus, trop concentrée à repousser, tant bien que mal, la voix maléfique du bijou. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser tenter par les promesses qu'elle voyait dans ses pensées. Des promesses de retour en grâce et de gloire pour son peuple. Des promesses de bonheur en tant que reine des Nimrôl. Elle secoua violemment la tête, s'attirant les regards inquiets et interrogatifs de quelques personnes, qui devaient se demander ce qu'il lui prenait. Revenant à la réalité, elle vit un début de querelle naître entre l'homme du Gondor et un elfe blond, indéniablement beau, et de belle prestance. Elle supposa à son maintien qu'il était de haute naissance et ses deux tresses autour de son visage montraient qu'il était un guerrier. Les autres elfes présents autour de lui semblaient profondément le respecter.

« Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance. »

De nombreux regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers Estel, qui soutient celui de l'homme du Gondor sans broncher. Eliana avait donc sa réponse. L'homme qui accompagnait les Hobbits était fils de roi, héritier direct du trône du Gondor. Voilà pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu certains de ses traits. Il était le descendant d'Isildur, qu'elle avait connu étant plus jeune. Le Rôdeur portait lui aussi un très lourd fardeau.

Eliana retomba de nouveau dans ses pensées et ne suivit pas la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'un nain tente de détruire l'anneau par la force, en utilisant sa hache. Mais au lieu de le briser, ce fut l'arme qui se brisa. Le nain se retrouva projeté en arrière alors que Frodon grimaçait, comme si on l'avait blessé. Inquiète, Eliana se pencha vers lui, lui demanda à mi-voix si tout allait bien. D'un sourire, il la remercia.

De nouveau, les langues s'animèrent et la conversation dégénéra, au grand désespoir de la princesse. Tous ces gens ne pouvaient-ils pas, pour quelques minutes, mettre leur haine ancestrale et réciproque de côté, afin de chercher ensemble une solution, au lieu de se quereller ? Ne voyait-il pas que, plus le conseil durait, plus Frodon souffrait ? La voix de l'anneau revenait, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus sombre. Frodon résistait de moins en moins. Eliana sentait le regard de l'héritier d'Isildur sur elle, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Mais le salut vint d'ailleurs. Frodon, après plusieurs minutes de lutte avec lui-même, se leva.

« Je vais le faire. Je vais le faire.»

Après Eliana, ce fut Gandalf qui l'entendit. Il se retourna lentement.

« Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor. »

Le silence se fit d'un coup et la princesse put lire l'effarement dans les yeux de tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le Hobbit. Comment un être si petit pouvait-il réussir ?

Néanmoins, peu à peu, les membres de la future Communauté se détachèrent de leur groupe respectif et rejoignirent le semi-homme. Eliana les compta mentalement. Deux hommes, un magicien, un elfe, un nain, et certainement plusieurs hobbits à en juger par les trois amis de Frodon qui se trouvaient cachés aux alentours du conseil et qui se manifestèrent rapidement. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

« -Neuf compagnons…

-Un instant seigneur. »

De nouveau, tous se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Elrond et Gandalf sourirent, tandis que les yeux de Frodon s'illuminaient de joie. Eliana savait qu'il avait espéré la voir partir avec lui. Quant à Aragorn, il se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que les autres membres du Conseil s'échangeaient des regards stupéfaits.

« -Je ne peux vous promettre aucune autre arme que celle que nos compagnons ont déjà cité, Frodon Sacquet. Mais il me semble que ma magie de guérison pourrait éventuellement vous servir. Il ne faut jamais partir à l'aventure sans un bon médecin. Je vous accompagne. »

En entendant cette voix, sans aucun doute celle d'une femme, l'homme du Gondor ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un reniflement de mépris, auquel Aragorn, Elrond et Gandalf répondirent par des regards réprobateurs. Décidément, cet homme lui plaisait de moins en moins. En plus d'être imbu de lui-même, il était misogyne ? Voilà qui promettait. Sans un mot de plus, elle alla se placer au côté d'Aragorn, qui sans hésiter, posa une main sur son épaule, lui montrant son soutien.

« -Très bien, dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Devant la question naïve de Pippin et l'air stupéfait du reste des personnes présentes, Eliana ne put se retenir. Elle éclata de rire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre**

 **Legolas et Gimli arrivent enfin, de même que Boromir.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, le départ de la communauté de Fondcombe.**


	7. Chapter 7: Le départ de la Communauté

**Hey!**

 **Voici le chapitre 7que je publie dans la continuité de ma correction intégrale du chapitre 6. Je pense publier mes chapitre le jeudi et le dimanche (en espérant pouvoir le faire)**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelques jours furent encore nécessaires à la Communauté de l'Anneau pour se préparer. Durant ce laps de temps, les arbres de Fondcombe assistèrent à une agitation qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu le loisir d'observer. Les elfes couraient dans tous les sens. On voyait les forgerons forger à longueur de journée des armes destinées au porteur et à sa compagnie, les tisserands créer de magnifiques tissus de voyage et les conseillers du seigneur Elrond tenter d'établir un chemin à suivre en compagnie de Gandalf. Les nains, les hommes du Gondor et les elfes de la Forêt Noire étaient tous repartis, chacun ne laissant que son représentant dans cette expédition. Cela avait été un soulagement pour le seigneur Glorfindel, à qui le seigneur Elrond avait délégué la lourde tâche d'administrer tout ce beau monde. Désormais, les appartements accueillants des invités n'étaient plus occupés que par le prince Legolas, Aragorn, Eliana, Gandalf, Boromir et les quatre Hobbits. Ces derniers ne se lassaient pas d'admirer les paysages de la belle cité elfique. Il n'était pas rare de les voir se promener à travers tout Fondcombe, en riant comme des enfants – quand ils ne rôdaient pas autour des cuisines. Eliana, quant à elle avait abandonné ses promenades solitaires pour jouir de la compagnie d'Aragorn, quand il ne passait pas du temps avec Legolas. La princesse Nimrôl s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec l'héritier du Gondor, avec qui elle avait de longues conversations. Si elle refusait toujours de lui donner son identité (les seigneurs Elrond et Glorfindel ayant aussi refusé de lui donner le moindre indice), l'homme avait découvert une personne généreuse, qui pouvait se montrer drôle et qui appréciait la vie. Il n'hésitait plus à se confier à elle.

La princesse passait aussi du temps en compagnie du nain Gimli. S'il avait au départ eu quelques réticences à lui parler, étant donné son ascendance elfique, le fait qu'elle se tienne le plus loin possible du prince de la Forêt Noire avait considérablement joué en sa faveur. Au bout de quelques heures, le nain et elle étaient de grands amis. Gimli était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui converser en réalité. Les elfes de Fondcombe l'ignoraient et il s'ennuyait. Quant à la jeune elfe, plus elle passait du temps loin de Legolas, mieux elle se portait. Pas qu'elle le détesta, au contraire. Il était tout à fait à son goût. Mais elle préférait rester à l'écart de l'autre elfe, pour ne pas commettre d'impair et le laisser découvrir sa vraie nature. Les elfes de la Forêt Noire étaient réputés pour être sanguin. La princesse préférait éviter qu'un problème survienne en la demeure du seigneur Elrond.

Le seul qui se tenait vraiment à l'écart de la Communauté était l'homme du Gondor. Eliana avait appris son nom par l'intermédiaire de Mithrandir. Boromir, fils aîné de Dénéthor, Intendant du Gondor. Elle comprenait un peu mieux désormais le mépris qu'il vouait à Aragorn. Sa famille était à la tête du Gondor depuis que les rois avaient disparu. Le retour de l'héritier d'Isildur ne l'enchantait forcément pas car il signifiait que sa maison perdrait les rênes de la nation. Mais cela n'excusait pas tout. Et Eliana avait très mal prit le fait qu'il la considère comme une « petite chose fragile », comme il lui avait dit un jour. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait entendu qu'elle était une femme qu'il devait la considérer comme une personne faible et inutile ! Sa réponse avait été claire et précise et avait mouché le Gondorien.

« Il me semble, seigneur, que vous êtes prompt à juger les gens. Vous ne savez pas à quoi je ressemble et vous avez déjà décidé que je vous ralentirais et ne servirais qu'à faire la cuisine ! Je suis bien plus âgée que vous, homme du Gondor. J'ai connue plus de guerre. Je sais me battre. Je connais les Orcs mieux que personne. Et personne ne me dictera quoi faire ni ne me dira où est ma place. Même si cela ne vous satisfait pas, je vous accompagne. Vous allez devoir faire avec. Une dernière chose ! Je n'aime pas cuisiner. »

Et elle l'avait planté là, sans même remarquer le prince de la Forêt Noire, qui contenait un fou rire devant la mine déconfite de l'homme.

Enfin, la Communauté fut prête à partir. En plus de ses membres, elle comportait Bill, un poney prêté par les elfes et Shaylan, le cheval ébène d'Eliana. Cette dernière avait refusé tout net de le laisser là. Et le cheval n'avait pas l'air d'accord non plus. Au fil de son séjour ici, les elfes avaient pu constater que la princesse possédait une relation particulière avec l'animal. Il n'était pas rare de trouver la Nimrôl dans les écuries, en train de bichonner son destrier tout en lui parlant doucement en elfique. Les palefreniers aussi avaient remarqué que l'étalon se montrait récalcitrant avec tout le monde, sauf avec Eliana, avec qui il était doux comme un agneau. Le cheval avait eu l'air heureux de quitter sa stalle et de repartir à l'aventure avec sa maîtresse.

La Communauté partit donc un matin, saluée par tous les habitants de Fondcombe qu'elle rencontrait. Elle quitta la cité sous un soleil éclatant. Mais les visages de ses membres étaient graves. Tous savaient qu'ils se lançaient dans un voyage périlleux, peuplés de nombreux dangers. Pendant les premières heures, la marche se fit en silence. Même les Hobbits se tinrent tranquilles. Mais au bout d'un moment, leur joie de vivre reprit le dessus et ils se mirent à parler, Gimli se joignant à eux. Eliana ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, l'autre occupée à écouter ce que lui disaient le vent et les arbres. Elle n'était pas réellement sereine, en cette belle matinée. Avant de partir, Mithrandir lui avait dit que les autres membres se posaient de plus en plus de questions quant à son identité. Elle savait que maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la cité des elfes, elle ne pourrait plus reculer l'échappatoire si l'un d'entre eux venait à formuler ses questions à voix hautes. Alors elle profitait de ces derniers instants de répit pour formuler son récit dans sa tête.

Tout était calme sur la plaine qu'ils traversaient, et les yeux et les oreilles perçantes des elfes ne distinguaient aucun danger en approche. Aussi, à la demande – insistante – des Hobbits, Gandalf consentit à faire une pause. Ils s'assirent près de l'orée d'un petit bois, qui pourrait les cacher s'ils venaient à se faire surprendre. Les semis-hommes en profitèrent pour sortir un de leur nombreux repas de la journée, sous les regards ébahis de Gimli et Boromir, et sous celui amusé d'Aragorn. Puis Pippin se tourna vers Eliana, qui était restée debout un peu à l'écart, aux côtés de Gandalf. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir contenir sa curiosité et, bien qu'émettant un profond soupir, Gandalf lui fit signe de parler.

« -Allez-y, Peregrïn. Posez la question que tous ici se posent. Je crois que le moment est venu. N'est-ce pas ma chère enfant ?

-Il semblerait Mithrandir. »

Devançant sa question, Eliana se tourna vers le Hobbit, essayant d'oublier les regards des autres, et surtout celui de Legolas en face d'elle. En cas de problème, Gandalf, présent derrière elle, la protègerait.

« -Je vais répondre à vos questions, maître Hobbit. Allez-y.

-Pourquoi portez-vous toujours une cape ?

-Ma cape est une protection Merry. Chez certains, voir mon visage ne ferait que déclencher la colère. C'est pour éviter cela que je garde mon identité secrète.

-Pourtant, dame Eliana, la douceur de votre voix n'incite pas à la colère. Comment un visage elfique tel que le vôtre, qui doit sûrement être en accord avec cette voix, peut inciter à la rage ?

-Le passé est lourd à porter Aragorn. Je pense que vous le savez mieux que quiconque.

-Pouvez-vous vous montrer à nous dame elfe ?

-Oui maître nain, je vais le faire. Je pense qu'il est temps de me dévoiler. »

Et pour la seconde fois depuis le début de son aventure, la princesse d'Organda ôta sa capuche. Si, cette fois-ci, elle ne se retrouva pas avec une lame sous la gorge, se fut parce que Gandalf avait retenu le bras de Legolas.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, les membres de la Communauté découvrirons (enfin!) le visage de la princesse d'Organda**


	8. Chapter 8: L'histoire d'une elfe

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 8. J'espère publier le 9 bientôt mais comme je vais avoir une semaine chargée, je ne peux rien promettre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas si vous avez le moindre commentaire à faire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Lilijune: Désolée d'avoir laissé planer l'attente à la fin du dernier chapitre XD. Voici enfin tes réponses. J'espères que ça te plaira et que tu ne sera pas trop déçue de découvrir Eliana par rapport à l'image que tu t'en faisait. N'hésites pas à commenter, tes reviews me font très plaisir :)**

* * *

Les regards stupéfaits d'Aragorn, de Gimli, de Boromir et des quatre Hobbits passaient alternativement de Legolas à Eliana, et d'Eliana à Legolas. Ces derniers se fixaient. Le prince de la Forêt Noire s'était rageusement dégagé de la poigne de Gandalf, gardant tout de même son poignard prêt à servir. Eliana ne bougeait pas. Elle s'était attendue à une réaction comme celle-ci de la part de l'elfe. Alors elle n'était pas surprise.

 _« -Y a-t-il un problème Legolas ?_

 _-Un énorme Aragorn ! Mithrandir, c'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Une elfe noire ?!_

-Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, éviter de parler dans une langue que nous ne comprenons pas et nous expliquer votre réaction, maître elfe ? »

Les deux elfes semblèrent soudain se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La princesse se tourna vers ses compagnons. Excepté Aragorn, Legolas et Gandalf, tous la fixaient avec admiration. La jeune elfe en fut troublée. Il y avait bien longtemps, depuis qu'elle évitait la compagnie des hommes, qu'on ne l'avait plus fixé ainsi. Boromir, qui avait déjà posé une question au prince de la Forêt Noire – question qui était restée sans réponse – se reprit le premier.

«J'avoue ne pas comprendre, belle dame, votre désir de cacher un aussi beau visage sous une cape. Pourquoi une beauté comme vous est d'ailleurs seule dans cette terre cruelle et dangereuse ? »

Eliana retint un sourire moqueur. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'hommes qui avaient vu son visage et réagit de cette manière. Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile ! Elle choisit de ne pas répondre à cette question et se tourna vers Aragorn et Legolas. Ce dernier la regardait toujours avec fureur, ses yeux lui enjoignant de s'expliquer immédiatement, alors que le premier paraissait simplement étonné. La princesse des Nimrôl en conclut qu'il connaissait son peuple, au moins de renommée.

« -Connaissez-vous ce que je suis, Aragorn ?

-Oui, dame Eliana. J'ai déjà entendu parler de votre peuple, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Et j'avoue que le fait que vous ne désiriez pas vous montrez en présence d'elfe m'a permis d'affiner mes pensées. Je me doutais que vous cachiez un secret ayant un rapport avec vos congénères.

-Ma foi, il va falloir m'expliquer un peu pourquoi notre elfe narcissique pique une colère en voyant une guerrière aussi jolie que vous, dame elfe. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Eliana pouffa, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du prince elfique. Gimli n'aimait pas Legolas, et c'était réciproque. Mais l'heure n'était pas au rire, la princesse en avait parfaitement conscience. Jetant un regard inquiet à Mithrandir, qui la rassura d'un sourire, la jeune elfe commença son récit, sous les oreilles attentives de ses neuf compagnons.

« -Sachez tout d'abord, seigneur Boromir, que la colère du prince Legolas est sûrement légitime.

-Nulle colère n'est légitime tant que personne n'a rien fait, belle dame.

-C'est sûrement vrai, seigneur Boromir. Mais rien ne peut empêcher à une haine devenue ancestrale de se transmettre de génération en génération, comme c'est le cas ici.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque haine entre les elfes.

 _-Comment un nain aurait-il pu entendre parler d'une histoire elfique ? A chaque fois qu'il entend ce mot, il fait semblant d'avoir les oreilles bouchés. »_

La princesse fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et de ne pas remarquer le regard noir du nain envers leur compagnon blond. Si elle devait répondre à toutes les remarques de l'elfe, elle n'aurait jamais fini de raconter son histoire – elle était convaincu que le prince de la Forêt Noire ne serait pas avare de commentaires.

« Il s'agit d'une très vieille querelle, maître nain. Mais si vous voulez que je raconte mon histoire, ne m'interrompez plus s'il vous plaît. »

De virulents hochements de tête de la part des Hobbits lui firent comprendre que leur curiosité et leur patience étaient à leurs paroxysmes.

« -Mon nom complet est Eliana Tirmaraen. Je suis la princesse d'Organda et des elfes Nimrôl…

 _-Des elfes noirs._

 _-Si vous préférez appeler mon peuple ainsi, rien ne vous en empêche prince Legolas._ Les elfes Nimrôl sont une branche des descendants des Noldors, ce grand peuple elfe dont descendent les seigneurs Elrond et Glorfindel ou encore Dame Galadriel. Peu de gens connaissent le peuple Nimrôl sous ce nom. Il en porte un autre, qu'au moins tous les elfes connaissent et haïssent. Les Nimrôls sont connus sous le nom d'elfes Noirs.

-Excusez-moi, dame Eliana. Pourquoi portez-vous ce nom? Rien chez vous n'indique le mal.

-Ce nom n'a rien à voir avec notre apparence Sam. Les autres peuples elfes l'ont attribué au mien au vue de leurs actions passées. Il y a plusieurs millénaires, les elfes Nimrôls sont arrivés dans une contrée proche d'un royaume nain. Leur chef, un des fils du roi Noldor, venait d'être chassé par son père suite à une violente querelle. Ils y construisirent une cité, qu'ils nommèrent Organda, avec l'aide de leurs nouveaux alliés nains. La ville devint rapidement prospère et les Nimrôls vivèrent sans aucuns soucis durant des décennies, faisant du commerce avec leurs voisins et vivant de ce que leur donnait la nature. On raconte que certains membres de la famille royale développèrent de nouveaux dons en s'installant dans ce nouvel environnement. Des dons en rapport avec la nature, et notamment une puissante magie de guérison.

-Celle que vous possédez….

-Oui Aragorn, celle que je possède. Mais certains elfes n'avaient pas pardonné leur exil au roi Noldor et transmirent ce ressentiment à leurs enfants. Certaines familles n'étaient plus qu'animées par la haine et le désir de vengeance. Et peu à peu, ils contaminèrent la quasi-totalité de mon peuple, ainsi que la famille royale. Ce fut ainsi que, lorsqu'un Maia se présenta à eux sous le nom de Sauron et leur demanda leur aide pour piéger les Noldors et les autres peuples, les Nimrôls acceptèrent. Ils l'aidèrent à forger un anneau, l'anneau unique. Et ils n'intervinrent pas lorsque Sauron tenta une première fois de prendre le contrôle de la Terre du Milieu. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il fut vaincu, les autres elfes découvrirent que les Nimrôls, loin d'être neutres comme ils l'avaient cru au départ, l'avaient, au contraire, soutenu. Leur courroux fut terrible et celui des Valar aussi. Les Nimrôls se virent interdits de rejoindre les terres immortelles et furent obligés de s'exiler à nouveau. Ils furent bannis tout au Sud, près du royaume de Harradrims et des frontières du Mordor. Et pour tous les autres elfes, ils devinrent les elfes Noirs.

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouves que vous n'êtes pas avec nous uniquement pour connaître nos plans et aider les forces du mal ?

-Rien, prince Legolas, rien du tout. Vous n'avez que ma parole. Je suis princesse et depuis plusieurs siècles, je vois mon peuple dépérir et mourir à petit feu. Savez-vous ce que cela fait, seigneur Legolas, de voir mourir son peuple en se sentant inutile ? Mes sujets ressentent l'appel de la mer de plus en plus fortement à mesure que le temps passe, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée et l'espoir de pouvoir voir les rivages des terres immortelles un jour. Certains choisissent alors la mort. D'autres, la vengeance. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux. Ils suivent Sauron. Ils l'aident et ne s'en cachent pas. Le pouvoir royal de mon frère est considérablement affaibli. La rébellion n'est pas loin. Mon peuple est en train de se détruire de l'intérieur. Il y a plusieurs siècles, les grands seigneurs elfes ont pensé que l'exil serait une punition suffisante pour calmer mon peuple. Au contraire, cette punition n'a fait qu'attiser la haine et le ressentiment des Nimrôls envers eux. J'ai quitté mon peuple il y a des décennies sous les conseils de mon roi. Mais nous avions des motifs différents. Mon frère voulait me protéger de la colère qui grondait et du danger que représente Sauron pour moi personnellement. Moi je veux sauver mon peuple. Et si cela inclut donner ma vie pour détruire l'anneau, alors je le ferai. »

La voix de la princesse trembla sur ces derniers mots mais elle ne flancha pas. Le reste de la compagnie se taisait, semblant ne pas savoir quoi dire pour la réconforter, devant l'évidente douleur qu'elle ressentait en parlant de son peuple. Même la rage du prince elfique semblait s'être un peu apaisée. Legolas était songeur. Le discours de la jeune elfe lui donnait matière à réfléchir. Evidemment, comme tout elfe, il connaissait l'histoire des elfes Nimrôls et leur traîtrise. Mais il n'avait ni envisagé ni réfléchit à ce que pouvait ressentir les Nimrôls eux-mêmes. Il considéra alors Eliana d'un autre œil. Il parvenait à percevoir une femme qui, comme lui, se démenait pour sauver son peuple.

« _Je sais ce que je suis et je ne le renie pas, prince Legolas. Je ne peux pas prouver ma bonne volonté autrement qu'en me tenant à vos côtés. Je ne vais pas tenter de justifier les actes de mes ancêtres car je sais qu'ils ne le sont pas. Mais je veux tenter de racheter mon peuple. Même si vous me détestez pour ma race, pouvez-vous comprendre ce que je ressens et essayer d'accepter ma présence ? Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer ou même de m'apprécier, mais simplement de m'accepter._ »

Le jeune prince la regarda quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête en guise de consentement. Il allait essayer. Il essaierait de se retenir de la tuer dans son sommeil.

Le reste de la Communauté était trop perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune elfe pour poser la moindre question sur la demande d'Eliana, que la plupart n'avait pas compris. Il est vrai que la princesse d'Organda était belle. Peut-être pas d'une beauté fatale comme on pouvait parfois en rencontrer, mais suffisamment pour faire tourner des têtes quand on la croisait. C'était en tout cas l'avis du prince elfique, qui avait rarement rencontré autant de beauté dans un seul visage. Elle avait des cheveux d'un bruns très clair, avec quelques mèches blanches, caractéristiques des elfes Nimrôls. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ses mèches qu'il avait reconnu sa peuplade. Ses cheveux ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle portait sur le côté gauche une tresse, signe qu'elle avait été reconnue comme une guerrière parmi son peuple. Comme tous les elfes, elle possédait une peau pâle mais qui demeurait plus brunie par la chaleur que celle de Legolas ou des autres elfes, compte tenu de sa proximité avec les volcans du Sud. Son visage n'avait pas de défaut. Legolas n'y voyait que le reflet de la perfection. Même en ayant vu Arwen, la belle fille d'Elrond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Eliana bien plus belle, avec ses beaux yeux gris et sa fine bouche. Tout en elle montrait la grâce elfique. Le prince de la Forêt Noire savait que le peuple Nimrôl était aussi connu pour la beauté peu commune de ses femmes et il se dit que leur princesse en était une excellente ambassadrice.

« Excusez-moi… quand vous aurez fini de contempler notre belle amie, peut-être pourrons-nous repartir ? »

L'intervention peu subtile de Gandalf permit aux hommes de la Communauté de reprendre leurs esprits. Sans ajouter un mot, ils se remirent en route, désormais accompagnés par une femme aux beaux cheveux bruns et aux mèches blanches, dont la cape avait été rangée dans ses bagages, désormais inutile puisque tous connaissaient son visage.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **J'espère n'avoir déçue personne dans ma description d'Eliana.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter mes chapitres où même si vous avez la moindre question, c'est toujours très motivant!**

 **A bientôt**


	9. Chapter 9: Dans la plaine

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!**

 **Voici le chapitre 9! (Oui je sais je suis en retard mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine désolée). Si tout va bien le 10 arrivera demain**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La troupe continua de marcher jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, sous la direction de Gandalf. Les Hobbits étaient toujours aussi joyeux, bien que Frodon semblait souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Eliana le soupçonnait de lutter en permanence contre l'attraction qu'exerçait l'anneau. Depuis le conseil d'Elrond, elle n'entendait plus la voix maléfique mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas de tous. Sam tenait Bill par la bride et semblait avoir développé une profonde affection pour le petit poney. Aragorn et Legolas était souvent avec Mithrandir à l'avant de la troupe, le premier discutant avec le magicien tandis que le seconde surveillait constamment l'horizon et les alentours. La jeune princesse aurait bien aimée se joindre à eux, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander au prince de la Forêt Noire. Il semblait déjà tolérer sa présence dans la compagnie, mieux valait ne pas jouer avec le feu. Alors elle se tenait au milieu, juchée sur Shaylan, entre Gimli et Boromir. L'homme du Gondor avait bien tenté de lui parler mais il s'était le plus souvent heurté à des réponses courtes ou lapidaires. La princesse n'était pas d'humeur à entendre l'opinion d'un homme qui la voyait comme une petite chose fragile et le lui avait fait savoir. Il avait alors battu en retraite et laissait à présent Gimli tenter de la dérider en lui racontant des blagues naines. Elles étaient souvent de mauvais goût mais certaines avaient le mérite de tirer un sourire à la jeune princesse. Cela semblait rassurer quelque peu Aragorn et Mithrandir, qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards inquiets.

Au grand soulagement des Hobbits, le magicien finit par s'arrêter à l'orée de la forêt. Ils étaient protégés par de grands rochers qui rendaient difficile leur visualisation par un quelconque ennemi. La princesse se retint de faire remarquer que les pierres empêchaient aussi leur propre visualisation. Très rapidement, un campement des plus sommaires fut monté, Aragorn et Legolas ramenèrent du gibier et Sam commença à faire le dîner. Ce dernier se déroula dans une ambiance qu'Eliana aurait qualifiée… d'étrange. Boromir s'était muré dans le silence, Gimli et Legolas se lançaient des regards noirs, Gandalf et Aragorn semblaient perdu dans leurs pensées et les Hobbits mangeaient dans le plus religieux des silences – une fois n'était pas coutume. Toujours dans le calme, les membres de la compagnie se couchèrent peu à peu. Legolas avait annoncé qu'il prenait le premier tour de garde et s'assit donc près du feu.

Pourtant, allongé sous sa couverture, Eliana ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Même le sommeil elfique si propre à sa race semblait la fuir. Au fond elle savait pertinemment pourquoi elle était comme ça. Parler de son passé était difficile. Dans ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser des images qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Et dormir ne l'aidait pas. Dès qu'elle fermait ses paupières, les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Des images sombres, avec des cris et des larmes.

Soupirant, Eliana se releva. Cela ne servait à rien de chercher le sommeil ce soir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Seul le prince de la Forêt Noire était encore debout. La jeune elfe hésita quelques instants à s'asseoir près de lui mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il accepterait. Il semblait déjà prendre énormément sur lui en la tolérant…

Alors elle s'installa à une extrémité du campement, le dos contre les rochers. Même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir ce qui se passait sur la plaine, elle était en mesure de percevoir les mouvements et les bruits à proximité d'eux. Si le prince de la Forêt Noire remarqua son manège, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Au bout de quelques instants, la Nimrôl s'évada dans ses pensées. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec les autres membres de la communauté lui revenait en boucle. Evidemment que personne ne connaissait le peuple Nimrôl ! Haï par les elfes depuis des siècles et ne commerçant plus avec personne, son peuple était peu à peu tombé dans l'oubli. Et dans la folie. Une des nombreuses causes qui avaient décidé la jeune princesse à partir…. Quelque peu amère, elle pensa alors qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit à ses compagnons. Elle cachait encore bien des choses. Et elle se doutait que ni Legolas, ni Aragorn, ni Mithrandir n'étaient dupes.

Sans qu'elle en prenne réellement conscience, les pensées d'Eliana se dirigèrent vers son homologue masculin, qui continuait de veiller en surveillant le feu. La princesse se doutait qu'il devait, comme elle, être à l'affut du moindre bruit. Legolas était de dos. Mais même comme ça, on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe de haute lignée. Il avait un maintien et une prestance qui ne trompaient pas. Ses longs cheveux blonds montraient son appartenance aux elfes sylvains. Il était beau. C'était un fait qu'Eliana ne pouvait nier. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait sur cette terre, elle avait rarement rencontré un homme, un nain ou même un elfe qui avait sa beauté. Mais il lui semblait aussi vaniteux. C'était une caractéristique des elfes de la Forêt Noire après tout. Leur prince la possédait forcément.

Legolas n'était pas conscient que les pensées de la princesse étaient tournées vers lui. Lui-même tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Sans qu'il le veuille réellement, il pensait beaucoup à la jeune elfe qui les accompagnait. Il avait promis de tenter de la supporter mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait du mal. Depuis qu'il était enfant, on lui avait appris à haïr les Nimrôls. A les détester de tout son être. Il était difficile pour lui d'accepter de côtoyer l'une d'entre eux pendant plusieurs semaines, voire mois. Mais il allait devoir se contenir. Il avait juré à Frodon de l'accompagner et le protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa quête, quitte à y laisser sa vie. Attaquer Eliana ne l'aiderait certainement pas à tenir cette promesse.

Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes. Eliana regardait les Hobbits dormir avec un air attendri. On aurait dit des enfants. Toutes traces de maturité avaient disparues de leurs visages. La princesse savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en accompagnant le neveu de Bilbon Sacquet. Soudain, elle se redressa, tous ses sens en alerte. Elle avait perçu un bruit derrière les rochers.

 _« -Seigneur Legolas… »_

L'elfe blond se retourna avec un air interrogateur. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le bruit recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois. Legolas l'entendit et compris immédiatement pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de bondirent sur leurs pieds et de commencer à réveiller leurs compagnons, en leur intimant le silence. Aragorn et Gandalf comprirent immédiatement et ne posèrent aucune question. Pour Gimli et Boromir, il fallut qu'Eliana intervienne pour qu'ils se décident à faire confiance aux paroles de Legolas. Les Hobbits, encore à moitié endormi, se contentèrent de suivre le mouvement.

Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus distincts. Legolas sortit son arc et le banda, près à tirer. Puis soudain le bruit cessa. Aragorn, qui était dos au rocher, l'épée à la main, prêt à attaquer, s'avança précautionneusement. Puis l'étonnement se peignit sur ses traits. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons, qui attendaient silencieusement son verdict.

« -Rien… Il n'y a personne. »

La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de tous. Ils étaient persuadés de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il y avait eu du bruit quelques minutes avant.

Par précaution, ils décidèrent tout de même d'écourter leur nuit et de repartirent. Le silence régnait à nouveau tandis qu'ils avançaient. D'un commun accord, les deux elfes s'étaient placés devant les autres, les mains sur les gardes de leurs armes, prêts à dégainer au moindre danger.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures, qu'ils décidèrent de faire une pause, en haut d'une construction rocheuse. Aussitôt, le prince de la Forêt Noire se mit à fixer l'horizon, pendant que les Hobbits prenaient leur première leçon d'escrime. Eliana les regardait, amusé, s'allier pour faire tomber Boromir sous les conseils d'Aragorn. D'une oreille distraite, elle écoutait Gimli qui tentait de convaincre Gandalf de passer par les mines de la Moria. L'information mit quelques secondes à arriver au cerveau d'Eliana.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers ses deux compagnons et lança un regard paniqué au magicien. Elle ne voulait pas passer par la Moria ! C'était au-dessus de ses forces ! Gandalf du sentir son regard, car il lui lança une brève œillade en hochant doucement la tête, avant de refuser de suivre l'idée du nain. La princesse sentit sa respiration revenir. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du regard inquiet que lui jetait Aragorn.

La suite se passa très vite. Legolas sonna l'alarme en voyant des formes noires arriver droit vers eux. La princesse eut le réflexe de se cacher, comme le reste de ses compagnons. Mais elle n'avait pas prévue de se retrouver à côté du prince elfe. Pourtant, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil moqueur. Sentiment qui disparut dès qu'il remarqua que son homologue tremblait de tous ses membres. En entendant les ailes des oiseaux au-dessus d'eux, la princesse s'entoura de ses bras, ses tremblements s'accentuant. Il ne put rester de marbre devant cette détresse évidente.

 _« -Dame Eliana… Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _-Ils… ils me cherchent. Ils sont venus pour moi. »_

Pour elle ? Le cerveau du prince tournait à plein régime. Que voulait-elle dire ? Comment ça les oiseaux étaient venus pour elle ? Il allait lui poser la question mais se ravisa, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper d'elle.

Les oiseaux finirent par partir, et les membres de la communauté purent sortir de leur cachette. Aragorn remarqua tout de suite que la jeune princesse n'allait pas bien, même si elle tentait de se reprendre. Il se doutait que Legolas ne lui avait probablement rien fait, car lui aussi paraissait perturbé par quelque chose. Malheureusement, Boromir aussi avait remarqué le mal-être de l'elfe brune et tiré des conclusions hâtives.

« Dame Eliana ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Que vous a fait le seigneur Legolas ? Dites-le moi ! Je vous vengerai ! »

Le prince de la Forêt Noire allait protester qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ses tremblements mais Aragorn l'arrêta d'un geste, lui conseillant de regarder sur sa droite. Les paroles de l'homme du Gondor semblaient avoir fait parfaitement réagir la princesse puisqu'elle darda sur Boromir un regard noir avant de déclarer d'une voix froide.

« Le prince Legolas ne m'a rien fait, seigneur Boromir. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, il est parfaitement capable de tenir la parole qu'il m'a faite. J'ai des problèmes personnels comme tout le monde. Ils ne vous concernent pas. Et cessez de croire que je ne peux pas me défendre ! Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ou d'une quelconque vengeance ! Je suis une Nimrôl, une elfe guerrière ! Je ne suis pas faible ! »

L'homme du Gondor sembla se tasser sur lui-même et ne répliqua pas. Pourtant, une haine farouche brilla dans ses yeux quand il les tourna vers le prince blond. Legolas ne sut si cette haine signifiait qu'il lui en voulait de peut-être savoir quelque chose sur la jeune femme que Boromir ne savait pas, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait pris sa défense. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor lui en voulait et ne l'aimait pas. Et cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Ce fut dans un silence pesant que la Communauté de l'Anneau repartit. Gandalf avait décidé de passer par le col de Caradhras.

* * *

 **Petite note de bas de page:**

 **Je vous annonce que ma fiction a dépassé les 1000 vues, je suis très contente!**

 **Néanmoins je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue de ne recevoir que très peu de commentaires (oui je sais vous avez sûrement lu ça sur d'autre fictions). Et je vais être franche avec vous: si je me fiche du nombre de commentaires que je peux recevoir, c'est démoralisant de ne pas savoir ce que pensent les personnes qui me lisent. Si je publie ma fiction c'est aussi pour avoir des avis et m'améliorer. Or je ne peux pas savoir ce qui vous plaît, ce que vous n'aimez pas sans votre avis.**

 **Bien sûr ce n'est pas une obligation de mettre un commentaire mais ça peut toujours m'aider et me faire plaisir (et ne pensez pas que je ne les prendrai pas en compte au contraire. Le chapitre 6 a été intégralement remanié suite à des commentaires...)**

 **En lisant d'autres fictions je me suis aussi aperçue que certains auteurs (dont Loufoca-Granger) ont proposé à leur lecteurs des chapitres-questions. Si cela peut vous aider je veux bien le faire sur certains chapitres. Donc commençons tout de suite: jusque-là, que pensez-vous de ma fiction? Du personnage d'Eliana? De la relation entre Legolas et Eliana et entre Eliana et Boromir? Avez-vous trouvé la cause du bruit dans le chapitre 9? Et la cause de la peur d'Eliana lors du passage des oiseaux?**

 **Voilà voilà**

 **A bientôt**


	10. Chapter 10: Un choix de route

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 comme promis! J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus court...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Lilijune: Merci pour ton commentaire! J'espère que ça ne t'as pas déçue de découvrir comment elle était alors XD Mais je te rassure, normalement elle possède quelque chose d'autre (mais qui n'est pas visible pour le moment). Bravo pour tes suppositions, la première était la bonne! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite XD**

* * *

Ils n'affrontèrent finalement que la moitié du col. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par la neige et s'aperçurent que le fait que Saroumane déclenche des avalanches ne les aidait pas à progresser. Même les deux elfes, qui ne s'enfonçaient pas dans la neige grâce à leur légèreté, n'en menaient pas large. D'autant plus que Mithrandir semblait être impuissant face au magicien blanc. Après une énième avalanche – Eliana avait cessé de compter environ après la dixième – qui les enseveli à moitié, Gandalf décida de s'en remettre à la décision de Frodon. Continuer par le col ou passer par les mines de la Moria, comme le suggérait Gimli, qui était désormais appuyé par Boromir. Au grand dam d'Eliana, le porteur de l'anneau choisit de passer par les mines. Alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, la voix de Saroumane retentit de nouveau dans les airs, cette fois bien distincte pour tous.

« Tu ne pourras lui échapper éternellement, fille de Gaelin. Ton avenir est déjà tracé. Il te retrouvera où que tu sois. Profites, princesse d'Organda. Profites des derniers instants de liberté que tu vas vivre. Tes camarades ont décidés de passer par les mines. Tu sais ce qui t'attends avant. Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin.»

Eliana frissonna. Mais le froid n'y était pour rien. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait peur. Et les regards étranges que lui jetaient certains membres de la Communauté ne l'aidaient pas. Finalement, Mithrandir s'approcha d'elle et, dans une étreinte presque paternelle, la prit dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolé, belle enfant. Nous n'avons pas le choix. J'aurais préféré vous éviter cela mais je suppose que Saroumane s'y était préparé.

-Ce n'est rien Mithrandir. Je ne pouvais pas reculer éternellement. Peut-être était-il simplement temps que je fasse face à mon passé. »

Gandalf ne parut pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas. La princesse l'en remercia. Le magicien était le seul de la Communauté à connaître l'intégralité du lourd fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules. Tandis qu'ils se remettaient en marche, la Nimrôl évita consciencieusement les regards inquiets d'Aragorn. Elle fit de même avec ceux beaucoup plus interrogatifs du prince de la Forêt Noire. Elle avait remarqué que depuis l'épisode des oiseaux, Legolas lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, comme si un simple regard pourrait l'aider à la comprendre.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures. Frodon était tellement fatigué, notamment par l'attraction qu'exerçait l'anneau, qu'Eliana finit par lui proposer de monter sur Shaylan. Au grand étonnement de tous, le cheval se laissa faire docilement et Frodon pu ainsi prendre un peu de repos, laissant les rênes entre les mains de la princesse. Cette dernière était songeuse. Elle savait que Gandalf voulait se rapprocher le plus possible de la Moria avant la tombée de la nuit. Les nuits sur les plaines étaient bien plus dangereuses que les journées. Les serviteurs de Sauron préféraient l'ombre pour accomplir leurs crimes. Malheureusement, la princesse savait pertinemment qu'ils n'atteindraient pas les mines ce jour-là. Au bout d'un certain temps, Mithrandir confirma ses suppositions.

«Nous sommes trop loin de la Moria pour l'atteindre ce soir. Je suis navré Eliana mais nous allons devoir faire halte avant. Cela nous permettra de nous reposer en sécurité au moins. »

Sans répondre, la princesse hocha la tête. Elle savait que cet arrêt était inévitable. Les Hobbits étaient épuisés et Gimli et Boromir n'étaient pas en meilleure forme. Ce dernier avait par contre encore la force de poser des questions visiblement.

« -Gandalf, quel est ce lieu dont vous faites référence sans le citer ? Cela semble grandement perturber dame Eliana et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète quelque peu. Qu'allons-nous y trouver ?

-Permettez-nous seigneur Boromir, de ne pas répondre à vos questions. Vous saurez bien assez tôt ce qui nous attend et je n'ai nulle envie d'en parler. »

La réponse d'Eliana ne sembla pas satisfaire l'homme du Gondor mais il n'insista pas, au grand dam de Legolas, qui aurait lui aussi bien voulu savoir où ils allaient. Mais il faisait confiance à Mithrandir alors il ne dit rien.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, la Compagnie s'engagea dans un passage entre deux collines. Il était étroit et les membres devaient marcher en file indienne pour pouvoir progresser. Si Legolas était devant, Eliana, elle, avait préféré rester derrière. Son humeur s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne voulait pas affronter cela. Elle ne pouvait pas. Aragorn devait sentir son trouble car il ne cessait de la regarder. Il finit par se placer derrière elle pour pouvoir lui parler sans être dérangé.

 _« -Que se passe-t-il Eliana ? Vous semblez tellement apeurée…_

 _-Croyez-vous au destin Aragorn ?_

 _-Je suppose que oui… Les paroles de Saroumane vous tracasse n'est-ce pas ? Il semblerait que vous ne nous ayez pas tout dit._

 _-Je suis navrée Aragorn. Mais il est des choses que l'on préfère garder pour soi. Ne m'en veuillez pas. Plus que n'importe qui dans cette communauté, je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre la peur d'une héritière sans royaume et qui porte un lourd fardeau sur elle. »_

L'héritier d'Isildur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Effectivement il connaissait cela mieux que quiconque pour le vivre lui-même. Il aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose pour lui redonner un semblant de sourire mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Le reste de la Communauté s'était arrêté devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Le passage prenait fin. Et devant eux se trouvait les ruines d'une cité sur lesquelles la nature reprenait ses droits. Les membres de la Communauté s'attendaient à tout sauf découvrir cette merveille. Ils en restaient sans voix. Gimli se reprit le premier.

« Par ma barbe ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ruines sur la route de la Moria. Où sommes-nous Gandalf ? »

A la stupéfaction de tous, ce ne fut pas le magicien qui répondit, mais la princesse Nimrôl. Sa voix était éteinte, presque brisée.

« Dans le royaume déchu des elfes. Dans mon royaume. Voici Organda. »

* * *

 **Voilou!**

 **Je n'ai qu'une question: qui s'attendait à cette fin? XD (mon meilleur ami ne s'y attendait pas mais alors pas du tout XDDD)**

 **A bientôt**


	11. Chapter 11: Organda

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!**

 **Oui il commence à être tard mais je poste quand même ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Les autres membres de la Communauté étaient en train d'assimiler l'information. La princesse, elle, regardait douloureusement les ruines. Chaque nouveau détail qui se gravait dans son esprit était comme une épine dans son cœur déjà meurtri. Elle se sentit chanceler. Aragorn la retint juste avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux. Son mouvement sembla réveiller le reste de la Communauté. Au grand étonnement de la princesse, le prince de la Forêt Noire vint aider l'héritier d'Isildur à la soutenir. Cela lui redonna un regain d'énergie et elle trouva la force de repousser les deux hommes.

« Merci Aragorn, seigneur Legolas. Mais ça va aller. Nous ne devons pas traîner. Ici, les nuits sont encore plus dangereuses que dans la plaine. Nous devons trouver un abri. »

La compagnie se remit en route, derrière Gandalf, qui semblait savoir où il allait. Les autres membres regardaient autour d'eux, toujours aussi impressionnés. Eliana savait ce qu'ils voyaient. Même en ruine, Organda dégageait une prestance hors du commun. Sa puissance était encore perceptible. Et c'était cela qui touchait le plus la princesse. Organda avait été une cité puissante et majestueuse. Mais la haine et la cupidité l'avaient détruite. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que le symbole du peuple qu'avait été les elfes Nimrôls.

« Eliana mon enfant ? »

La voix du magicien la sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'aperçue que toute la Communauté la regardait, l'air d'attendre une réponse.

« -Pardonnez-moi Gandalf. J'étais dans mes pensées. Pouvez-vous répéter votre question ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Nul ne peut vous tenir rigueur de vous isoler dans un moment douloureux comme celui-ci. Je demandais si vous aviez une idée d'un endroit sûr où nous pourrions passer la nuit.

-Le palais me semble tout indiqué, Gandalf. C'est un des rares bâtiments à être encore presque entièrement debout. »

La réponse de Boromir fit brusquement frissonner la princesse. Voyant que Mithrandir la regardait, elle se dépêcha d'hocher négativement la tête.

« -Non seigneur Boromir. Au contraire, le palais est l'endroit le plus dangereux de la cité. S'il a été maintenu en état, c'est uniquement dans le but de servir de refuge aux armées du Mordor en cas de nécessité. Et même si pour le moment, je ne ressens aucune autre présence que les nôtres, nul ne peut nous garantir qu'il en sera de même pour cette nuit. Il nous faut trouver un endroit plus discret. Suivez-moi. »

Sans jeter un seul regard en arrière afin de voir si ces compagnons la suivaient, Eliana bifurqua dans ce qui avait autrefois dû être une ruelle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils marchèrent sans un mot, observant ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Legolas remarqua néanmoins qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du cœur de la cité, donc du palais. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie maison encore à peu près en état. Mithrandir paru satisfait et sans hésiter, entra dans la bâtisse, suivi du reste de la Communauté.

Là encore, quelque chose les frappa. La maison était restée telle que l'avaient laissé ses propriétaires lors de leur départ. Beaucoup de meubles étaient encore présents. Seule une lourde couche de poussière montrait que ce lieu était abandonné depuis des décennies. Sans se concerter, les membres de la Communauté décidèrent de s'installer dans la pièce principale. Ils n'étaient pas totalement à l'abri d'une attaque, et s'éparpiller dans le bâtiment leur semblait une idée dangereuse. La pièce qui avait autrefois dû être un salon était assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Silencieusement ils montèrent le camp. Les Hobbits et Gimli étaient trop fatigués pour ne pouvoir émettre ne serait-ce que le moindre son. Boromir était enfermé dans son mutisme habituel. Quant à Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn, ils respectaient le silence et la douleur de la jeune princesse elfe. Cette dernière sortie, après avoir informé Mithrandir qu'elle allait s'occuper de trouver un endroit sécurisé pour les chevaux à proximité de la maison.

Eliana savait parfaitement où elle allait. Tenant Bill par la bride et s'assurant que Shaylan la suivait, elle se rendit dans un petit jardinet derrière la bâtisse, où elle trouva facilement ce qu'elle cherchait. Une sorte d'écurie où les équidés pourraient passer une bonne nuit. Elle s'occupa d'abord de Bill, prenant soin de tout faire pour qu'il se détende. Le petit poney paraissait lui aussi éreinté. Pourtant, il suivait la Communauté sans rechigner, acceptant avec joie les morceaux de lembas que Sam lui proposait pendant leurs repas. Ensuite, elle s'occupa de son cheval. Elle passa un long moment à le brosser, tout en lui parlant doucement en elfique. Cela l'apaisait.

« _J'ai peur Shaylan. Je sais que me faire venir ici était le plan du magicien blanc et j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège. J'ai peur de mon destin. Que dirons les autres quand ils sauront ce qui m'attend si nous échouons à cette quête ? Seul Mithrandir sait les vraies raisons de mon départ de chez moi. J'ai peur de leur jugement. Je ne voulais pas venir ici. Organda est ma cité et pourtant je n'y étais jamais venue auparavant. Etrangement, j'en avais rêvé. J'ai l'impression de connaître chaque ruelle, chaque recoin de cette ville en ruine. Elle est comme moi. Pleine de mystères._ »

La princesse s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. La main sur la garde d'un des poignards pendus à sa ceinture, elle attendit, retenant son souffle. Mais elle se détendit en voyant apparaître une chevelure blonde, parfaitement coiffé. Elle comprit alors que Legolas avait fait du bruit volontairement, pour l'avertir de sa présence. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, la fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus. Lui aussi paraissait tendu, prêts à dégainer au moindre geste qui lui semblerait suspect.

« _Vous ne me faites pas confiance prince Legolas._ »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. L'un comme l'autre savait que la jeune elfe avait remarqué la méfiance qu'il montrait envers elle. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Son peuple avait été beaucoup trop marqué par la traîtrise des Nimrôls pour que le prince de la Forêt Noire face immédiatement confiance à leur représentante.

 _« -Exact. Vous cachez encore beaucoup trop de choses Dame Eliana. Il n'est pas dans ma nature d'accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un qui n'est pas entièrement honnête envers ses compagnons. Que gardez-vous encore pour vous, princesse d'Organda ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?_

 _-Il est des secrets dont le pouvoir est inimaginable prince Legolas. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne puis vous les dévoiler au grand jour pour le moment. La crainte de vos réactions est trop présente. Laissez-moi un peu de temps, s'il vous plaît._ »

Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux êtres s'étaient rapprochés au point que le prince aurait pu lui prendre la main en tendant simplement son bras. Il hésita longuement. Il lisait dans ses yeux une grande vulnérabilité depuis qu'ils étaient partis du col de Caradhras. Il sentait aussi son désir de se confier à quelqu'un. Alors, au bout de longues minutes à la fixer de son regard insondable, il hocha la tête. Ce simple mouvement paru détendre la princesse, qui le dépassa pour sortir de l'écurie improvisée. Juste avant de franchir la porte, néanmoins, elle s'arrêta, sans se retourner.

« _Je vous envie prince Legolas. Vous êtes l'héritier d'un royaume prospère et apprécié. Les gens vous font confiance au point de ne pas hésiter, s'il le fallait, à remettre leurs vies entre vos mains. Je ne connais pas tout cela. Je ne suis qu'une princesse déchue et haïe par tous. J'aurais aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de la vie que vous possédez. Malheureusement, il semblerait que l'on ne puisse pas choisir son destin. »_


	12. Chapter 12: La source des druides

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard (j'ai arrêté de compter après une semaine). J'ai une excuse puisque j'avais des examens à réviser.**

 **Mais voici enfin le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui mon ajouter dans leur follow ou leur favoris ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review.**

 **Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas à commenter**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **ChloeL** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

 **Steph-djinn:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction! Si jamais tu ne sais pas quoi dire tu peux toujours te reporter aux questions que je pose parfois à la fin de mes chapitres

* * *

Après un dîner frugal, les Hobbits tombèrent de sommeil et partirent se coucher. Ils furent vite suivis par Gimli et Boromir. Alors qu'Aragorn conseillait aux autres membres de la Communauté d'en faire autant et qu'il allait prendre le premier tour de garde, la jeune princesse refusa.

 _« Je suis désolée Aragorn mais il faut que je sorte. Ma magie n'est pas totalement réapparue depuis la guérison de Frodon et j'ai besoin de me ressourcer. Si mes souvenirs des récits que me racontaient les Anciens sont bons, Organda possède une source druidique. Il faut que je m'y rende. »_

Les trois hommes froncèrent simultanément les sourcils. L'idée de la laisser sortir seule dans la nuit ne leur plaisait pas et ils lui firent savoir. Finalement, après une discussion animée – tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons – l'héritier d'Isildur et le prince de la Forêt Noire décidèrent d'accompagner Eliana à la source tandis que Gandalf monterait la garde. Cette décision n'enchantait pas spécialement la princesse. Elle savait qu'ils la questionneraient sûrement sur tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit mais qu'ils avaenit perçu. Mais, afin de ne pas créer encore plus de tensions, elle se plia à leur volonté.

Les trois personnages partirent donc de nouveau à travers les ruines. Mais cette fois, ils s'éloignèrent du cœur de la cité. Aragorn et Legolas étaient sur leurs gardes, la main posée sur le pommeau de leurs armes, prêts à dégainer à tout instant. La nuit était sombre, et l'on entendait au loin des cris d'animaux, parfois coupés par des grondements étranges et inconnus, ce qui ne rassuraient pas nos guerriers.

« _-Eliana, savez-vous où nous allons ?_

 _-Etrangement, oui Aragorn, je le sais. J'ignore comment, car je ne suis jamais venue ici auparavant, mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cette cité comme si j'y avais grandi._

 _-Et que cherchons-nous, dame Eliana ?_

 _-Une source druidique, prince Legolas. Ce genre de source peut paraître tout à fait banal lorsqu'on la voit, mais le fait qu'elle ait été bénie par les Hauts-elfes druides lui confère des pouvoirs particuliers. Notamment celui de revigorer ses adeptes ainsi que ceux qu'ils invitent à la source. Ce qui signifie que vous pourrez probablement bénéficier de ses soins._ »

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite source, située dans un endroit très sombre, et que des yeux non-informés n'auraient pas découvert.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas des éventuels gêneurs. Le pouvoir de la source permet de protéger ceux qui se trouvent en son sein_. »

Et avant qu'Aragorn ou Legolas puisse répondre, la princesse elfique commença à se dévêtir. Alors que les deux hommes ouvraient des grands yeux stupéfaits, Eliana sourit. Que croyaient-ils ? Elle n'allait pas se dévêtir entièrement, mais ils étaient hors de question qu'elle se purifie avec tous ses habits sur le dos. Alors elle garda uniquement son fin dessous, qu'elle portait sous sa tunique, ainsi que son pantalon moulant. Elle entendit derrière elle des exclamations étouffées et se retint de s'immerger complètement. Elle s'attendait à une réaction à la vue de son corps.

Au bout de quelques instants, une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. Eliana soupira. La source lui prêtait sa force. Legolas hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans l'eau à son tour, tandis qu'Aragorn restait sur le bord. Les deux avaient les yeux fixés sur les épaules dénudées de la jeune elfe. Le silence qui régnait fut brisé par le prince de la forêt Noire :

 _« -Quelle est la signification des courbes noires qui parcourent vos épaules dame Eliana ?_

 _-Il s'agit de ce que vous autres, elfes sylvestres, appelez « runes ». Celles que vous voyez sont des runes de guérison._

 _-A quoi servent-elles ?_

 _-D'après la tradition des Nimrôls, les runes nous permettent d'entrer en communion avec la Nature quand nous avons besoin d'elle. Il en existe très peu aujourd'hui. Les runes de guérison sont les plus puissantes. C'est grâce à elles que j'ai pu soigner Frodon. Elles me relient à la Nature. En revanche, une fois que je les ai utilisé jusqu'à un certain point, elles ne peuvent plus se ressourcer toutes seules et, par conséquent, mon pouvoir diminue. Dans ces cas-là, je dois venir à une source druidique pour récupérer la totalité de ma force. »_

Le silence retomba. Aragorn était perdu dans ses pensées. Legolas, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son homologue féminin. Il était profondément troublé. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti si attiré par un corps de femme. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait le laissaient perplexe. Il savait qu'il aurait dû la haïr mais, au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait la princesse, son ressentiment diminuait. Plus étrange encore, il avait l'impression que si elle venait à disparaître, quelque chose en lui se briserait. Pris dans ses étranges tourments, il ne vit même pas le regard attendri que portait Aragorn sur lui.

Le Dunedain se retenait de sourire. Le trouble de Legolas était visible pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien. La jeune elfe n'avait pas l'air de laisser le fier prince elfique totalement indifférent. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? L'homme n'en savait rien. Mais il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que celui-ci devait se sentir perdu. Peut-être qu'il allait falloir lui donner un coup de main pour qu'il réalise…

Soudain, Aragorn réalisa que le moment pouvait être propice aux confidences. Il savait que Legolas avait autant remarqué que lui que la princesse d'Organda n'avait pas tout dit. Peut-être accepterait-elle de se confier…

« _-Eliana ?_

 _-Je sais ce que vous voulez Aragorn. Vos pensées actuelles se lisent sur votre visage. Et je suppose que le prince Legolas se pose les mêmes questions._

 _-C'est probable dame Eliana. Vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous gardiez certains secrets. Pensez-vous pouvoir nous en confier certains ? Vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous._

 _-J'ai confiance en vous, prince de la Forêt Noire. En vous et en Aragorn, ainsi qu'au reste de la Communauté. Mais ce que je vais vous dévoiler ici ne doit pas parvenir aux oreilles des autres. Mithrandir sait déjà tout ce que je cache. Mais j'aimerais que les Hobbits le sachent le plus tard possible, pour les préserver. Promettez-le-moi. »_

Gravement, les deux guerriers hochèrent la tête. Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas pourquoi ils devaient promettre cela, l'air de la jeune elfe était suffisamment grave pour les inquiéter. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et, traçant des cercles dans l'eau, commença son récit :

« _-Depuis que vous me côtoyez, vous m'avez plusieurs fois vu effrayées par la simple mention des forces du mal. Comme vous, je crains pour la sécurité de ce monde. Je crains l'anneau, de qui j'entends la voix malsaine lorsque je relâche mes pensées. Mais plus encore que l'anneau ou les orcs, je crains Saroumane et son maître Sauron._

 _-Qu'ont-ils fait pour vous mettre dans l'état où vous étiez lors du passage des oiseaux ou de la voix du magicien dans le col, dame Eliana ?_

 _-On ne peut pas dire qu'ils m'aient fait quelque chose physiquement, comme on ne peut dire qu'ils ne m'aient rien fait. Vous connaissez tous mon statut et la condition de mon peuple. Vous savez aussi que les Nimrôls se tournent de plus en plus vers le mal. Si mon frère m'a fait quitter le royaume, c'est pour ma sécurité. Les partisans de Saroumane sont de plus en plus nombreux. Et s'ils tolèrent encore mon frère, ils ont des projets pour leur princesse._

 _-Quel genre de projets ?_

 _-Les fidèles ont su par Saroumane que Sauron était seul, terriblement seul. D'après le magicien, il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour gouverner à ses côtés. Alors, afin de tous gagner les bonnes grâces de Saroumane et de leur maître, ils se sont mis en tête de lui trouver…_

 _-Une compagne… »_

La voix de Legolas semblait brisée. Lui comme Aragorn venait de réaliser l'ampleur de ce que leur disait la princesse d'Organda. Saroumane cherchait une compagne pour Sauron. Il voulait une femme digne de régner aux côtés de son maître. Et quoi de mieux qu'une princesse, elfe qui plus est ? S'en prendre à la Dame Galadriel ou à Arwen Undomiel était trop risqué, même pour les serviteurs du mal. Mais aller chercher la princesse d'un royaume déchu, dont la puissance semblait être importante ? Saroumane avait du voir cela comme un jeu d'enfant.

« _-Oui, prince Legolas. Une compagne. Une manière pour Sauron d'avoir une descendance. Voilà ce que je suis pour lui. Mon frère a eu vent de ce projet et a réussi à me faire quitter le royaume tout en prévenant Mithrandir. Je fuis un mariage qui m'amènerait sûrement à la mort. Je fuis le mal. Et, bien que les sbires de Saroumane et de Sauron recherchent l'anneau, ils me cherchent aussi._

 _-Voilà qui justifie bien votre peur, Eliana. Merci de vous être confié à nous. Vous ne craignez rien. Vous faîtes partie des nôtres. Nous vous protègerons. »_

Quelque peu indécise, Eliana jeta un regard en coin au prince de la Forêt Noire. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité d'Aragorn mais Legolas voudrait-il vraiment la protéger ? Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais le hochement de tête du prince et son regard franc la rassurèrent mieux que n'importe quelle parole. Alors, doucement, elle relâcha la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle, avant de leur sourire. Intérieurement, elle bénit Mithrandir qui lui avait dit de faire confiance aux deux hommes. Il avait raison. Elle n'aurait pu trouver meilleurs alliés que ces deux-là.

* * *

 **Voilou voilou!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu**

 **Voici quelques petites questions si vous voulez laisser une review: Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la relation entre Eliana et Legolas? Qui s'attendait aux révélations de la princesse? Que pensez-vous des runes? Est-ce que ma fiction vous plait?**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (enfin j'espère)**


	13. Chapter 13: Premier combat

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 13... Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette très longue attente mais j'ai du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire en ce moment...**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me mettent des reviews, je prends toujours un grand plaisir à les lire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, Mithrandir vit revenir l'héritier d'Isildur ainsi que les deux elfes. Eliana semblait un peu plus paisible qu'auparavant. Elle discutait à voix basse avec Aragorn, Legolas posté à sa gauche, ce qui ne semblait pas la gêner outre mesure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face au magicien, Aragorn décida de prendre le tour de garde suivant et leur conseilla à nouveau d'aller se coucher. Cette fois-ci, la princesse obéit et partie dans un coin de la pièce. Etonnamment, Legolas ne s'allongea pas loin d'elle. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient, il lui adressa un petit sourire, dénué de tous sentiments négatifs. La jeune elfe comprit que par ce sourire, il l'acceptait définitivement en tant que membre de la communauté, et peut-être aussi un peu en tant qu'amie. Elle eu la sensation que ce soir, elle avait partagé quelque chose d'unique avec ses deux compagnons.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans le plus grand calme et les membres de la Communauté purent récupérer un peu de leurs forces. Ils repartirent le lendemain, à l'aube, Mithrandir ne voulant pas s'attarder. Durant sa garde, il avait eu l'impression d'entendre des sons, encore lointains, mais qui semblaient se rapprocher à mesure que le temps passait. Même si le bruit s'était tu lorsqu'Aragorn puis Legolas avaient pris leur tour, mieux valait ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la cité déchue. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'écurie improvisée, les deux elfes ainsi que le Rôdeur s'arrêtèrent soudain, aux aguets. Gimli et Boromir se retournèrent, étonnés. Alors que l'Homme du Gondor s'apprêtait à poser une question, l'héritier d'Isildur le devança.

« Il y a d'autres présences que les nôtres dans la cité. Des présences qui m'ont l'air particulièrement hostiles. »

Aussitôt, Boromir posa sa main sur la garde de son épée, essayant subtilement de se placer aux côtés de la jeune elfe. Malheureusement pour lui, le prince de la Forêt Noire fut un tantinet plus rapide. Et le fils de l'Intendant vit avec une fureur croissante l'elfe blond poser délicatement sa main sur le bras d'Eliana et lui parler à voix basse. Cette proximité croissante entre les deux descendants des Valars l'exaspérait. Legolas n'était-il pas censé détester la princesse d'Organda ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'auparavant ? Hier soir, il les avait parfaitement entendu discuter avant de partir pour il ne savait où. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué qu'Aragorn les accompagnait mais cela ne signifiait rien. Il avait ensuite très bien pu partir et les laisser seuls. Jaloux. Il était jaloux. C'était ridicule. Il était le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Pourquoi aurait-il à être jaloux d'un elfe, même prince ?

Inconsciente des sombres pensées qui animaient l'homme du Gondor, Eliana essayait d'identifier l'étrange sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti quand le prince elfique avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Organda, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Secouant doucement la tête, elle revint à la réalité. Legolas s'apprêtait à lui parler.

« - _Savez-vous s'il existe un passage qui nous permettrait de quitter la ville sans nous faire repérer ?_

 _\- Il me semble effectivement que l'on pourrait passer à la lisière de la forêt. Les arbres pourraient nous permettre de rester à couvert, au moins un petit moment. Mais ce n'est pas dit que l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer tout de même._ »

L'elfe blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers Aragorn et Gandalf, qui avait suivi la conversation. Tous deux firent signe qu'il la suivait. Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'engouffrer dans une ruelle, une ombre se dressa devant eux, menaçante. Une vingtaine d'orcs lourdement armés leur faisait face. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir se battre. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que dû se dire Gimli puisqu'il chargea les orcs en hurlant, sous les yeux effarés du reste de la Communauté. Les autres furent bien obligés de lui venir en aide, puisque malgré son courage, il aurait du mal à venir à bout de vingt orcs à lui tout seul dans une ruelle.

Boromir et Aragorn, l'épée levée, rejoignirent le nain, tandis que les Hobbits se cachaient derrière l'ample cape de Gandalf, terrifiés. Legolas tailladait déjà tous les ennemis à sa portée avec ses poignards aiguisés. Il était d'une précision efficace. Lorsque Boromir vit cela, une nouvelle vague de jalousie le consuma. Il en vint à oublier le combat. Et ne vit pas l'orc s'approcher de lui, prêt à abattre sa hache. Il ne dû son salut qu'à la flèche qui vint se ficher dans le cou de la créature. Heureusement pour lui, Eliana avait vu le danger. L'homme du Gondor allait la remercier mais n'en eu pas le temps. Eliana s'était déjà replongée dans le combat. Elle combattait aux côtés de Legolas et s'ils n'étaient pas au milieu d'un combat, Aragorn et Gimli se seraient arrêtés pour les regarder. Voir des elfes combattre était toujours à un spectacle. On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient. Même s'ils venaient de deux peuples radicalement opposés, le prince de la Forêt Noire et la princesse d'Organda se complétaient parfaitement. Cette impression se renforça chez les deux compagnons lorsque Legolas fit brutalement reculer la jeune elfe pour trancher la gorge d'un orc qui arrivait par la droite alors qu'Eliana plongeait sous le bras du blond pour stopper celui qui venait de gauche, tailladant sans pitié tout ce que sa dague noire pouvait atteindre.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé la princesse à venir se battre aux côtés du beau prince ? Eliana l'ignorait. Elle savait juste qu'à ce moment-là, elle avait senti que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Legolas n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en formuler. Au contraire, il l'avait accueilli avec un fin sourire. Et la princesse avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait trouvé sa place. Une dizaine de minutes après, le combat était fini. Plus un seul orc n'était debout. Aucun des compagnons n'avait été sérieusement blessé. Aragorn et Legolas avaient de légères estafilades que la princesse s'empressa de soigner. Une sensation étrange la traversa quand elle du poser sa main sur la joue du prince elfique pour soigner une coupure. Il la regardait avec un regard indéchiffrable, mais où toutes traces d'animosité avait disparue. Au final, Eliana se disait qu'il avait accepté sa présence dans la Communauté et qu'il ne remettrait pas en cause ses motivations. Durant cet instant, aucun des deux ne remarqua le regard furieux de Boromir.

Ils récupérèrent les chevaux et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le défilé menant à la Moria. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. D'autres créatures maléfiques pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Cette fois-ci, Eliana et Legolas étaient devant, Aragorn surveillant leurs arrières. Le Rôdeur jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Boromir. Il avait parfaitement compris que l'homme était loin d'être insensible aux charmes de la belle elfe. Mais il se doutait aussi que c'était perdu d'avance. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le rapprochement croissant des deux immortels de la Communauté. Eux seuls n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

La traversée du défilé parut extrêmement longue aux aventuriers. La progression était rendue difficile par les nombreuses pierres tombées sur le chemin, sûrement dû à des éboulements. La route n'étant plus empruntée depuis l'abandon d'Organda, la nature avait repris ses droits et, maintes fois, Eliana et Legolas durent utiliser leurs armes pour trancher les branches qui leur gênaient le passage. La nuit était retombée depuis peu lorsque la Communauté finie par arriver devant une montagne. Un lac sombre et sans vie était juste devant. Les plus petits membres de la Communauté étant épuisé par cette journée de marche et ce combat à l'aube, Mithrandir décréta qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Il prétendit avoir lui aussi besoin de réfléchir. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin. Devant eux, invisible dans la montagne, se tenait l'entrée de la Moria.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! J'espère que cela vous a plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!**


	14. Chapter 14: L'entrée de la Moria

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

 **Désolée pour cette très longue attente, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de terminer mon chapitre. Voici donc le chapitre 14 et la suite des aventures de notre elfe et de ses compagnons.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre une review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Guest:** Oui effectivement, Gimli fonçant dans les orcs est une image assez atypique et amusante. XD Eh non, rivaliser avec Legolas n'est pas une bonne idée... 5Moi aussi je suis team Legolas XD). Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. J'espère pouvoir réussir à poster un peu plus osuvent quand même car j'ai conscience que c'est très long... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

* * *

La Communauté fit donc une pause au pied du lac, alors que Gandalf cherchait le mot de passe permettant d'ouvrir la montagne. Eliana avait déjà entendu parler de cette porte moitié naine, moitié elfique, faite quand les deux races vivaient encore en paix. Mais ses yeux d'immortelle ne l'avaient encore jamais vu. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait une certaine excitation. Elle allait découvrir le royaume qui avait commercé avec ses ancêtres ! Sa fébrilité n'échappa pas à Legolas, mais il se contenta de la regarder de son regard bleuté insondable. Juste derrière lui, Aragorn et Sam disaient au revoir à Bill, le Rôdeur assurant à son compagnon que le petit poney saurait retrouver la route de Fondcombe sans danger. L'héritier d'Isildur se tourna ensuite vers la princesse, la tirant de sa contemplation.

« Eliana ? Ne serait-il pas temps de dire au revoir à votre cheval ?

-Les adieux ne sont jamais d'actualité avec Shaylan. Mon cheval est un descendant des Mearas, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour savoir quoi faire. Seul lui peut décider du chemin qu'il va suivre. Mais s'il choisit de partir et de contourner la Moria, soyez sûr qu'il nous retrouvera à l'extérieur. _Si nous nous en sortons indemnes_ … »

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée en elfique afin de réduire le champ des personnes pouvant la comprendre, rendit Aragorn et Legolas encore plus graves qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Depuis la menace du magicien blanc, les deux amis avaient remarqué que la jeune princesse était beaucoup plus renfermée. Elle paraissait moins sereine, malgré la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite de la protéger des dangers qu'elle encourrait. Plus d'une fois, Legolas l'avait surpris en train de serrer contre son cœur le pendentif qui ne quittait jamais son cou. Malgré leur proximité naissante, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de lui demander ce que le symbole porté par la chaîne signifiait.

Il fallut plusieurs bonnes minutes et l'intervention de Frodon pour que la porte de la Moria se dévoile à leurs yeux. Mais alors qu'ils allaient y pénétrer, l'elfe brune remarqua que la surface de l'eau ondulait. Pourtant, aucun vent, aucune brise, ne venait toucher le liquide. Elle serra la main sur la garde de son poignard avant de suivre ses compagnons.

La Moria était sombre. Trop sombre. Aucune torche n'était allumée pour accompagner les visiteurs jusqu'aux salles principales. Aucuns gardes ne venaient les accueillir. Dans cette pénombre menaçante, Eliana sentait le danger. Un danger venu d'ailleurs. D'un monde ancien, oublié. Les mines de la Moria semblaient connaître des heures bien noires. Distraitement, la princesse entendit Gimli vanter les mérites d'un banquet. Elle venait de distinguer quelque chose. Legolas, qui était à ses côtés, se tendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il suivit son regard. Un corps était étendu, une flèche fichée dans la poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas une mine… C'est un tombeau. »

La voix de Boromir résuma parfaitement ce que pensaient les deux elfes. Alors que Gimli se perdait dans un long cri déchirant, Eliana sentit soudain le danger approcher. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir un tentacule emporter Frodon. Aussitôt, Aragorn et Boromir se jetèrent dans le lac afin de trancher tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée et de libérer leur camarade. La princesse, imitant Legolas, tira des flèches de son carquois et visa le monstre, cherchant à atteindre les points vitaux qui le ferait lâcher sa proie. Une fois que cela fut fait, les deux elfes se chargèrent de couvrir les arrières de leurs compagnons.

Malheureusement, le monstre fut plus rapide que ce qu'ils croyaient. Alors que deux de ses tentacules commençaient à provoquer un éboulement de la porte, un troisième attrapa soudainement la jambe droite de la princesse des Nimrôls. Le bruit de sa chute alerta Legolas et Aragorn. La voyant en mauvaise posture, le prince de la Forêt Noire tenta de se précipiter vers elle, son poignard à la main, sans se soucier des pierres qui risquaient de le toucher à tout moment.

« Non Prince Legolas ! »

Le cri d'Eliana fit se retourner le reste de la Communauté alors que la jeune elfe se sentait inexorablement entrainée vers l'étendue d'eau. Son exclamation n'avait pas infléchi la détermination de son compagnon à venir la sauver, malgré Boromir qui tentait vainement de le retenir. Malgré les pierres qui lui labouraient les côtes et la force du monstre, la jeune femme tenta de résister le plus possible pour avoir le temps de leur crier.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Continuez à travers la Moria. Vous devez détruire l'anneau quoi qu'il puisse arriver ! »

Les pierres avaient maintenant presque rebouchées l'entrée de la mine. Mais la princesse voyait toujours les visages défaits du reste de la Communauté, et plus particulièrement d'Aragorn et Legolas. Difficilement, sans se préoccuper de la douleur, elle tenta de leur sourire une dernière fois.

« _Continuez votre quête, mes amis. Vous avez juré à Frodon de l'accompagner. Ne déviez pas de ce chemin pour moi. Ma route va sûrement s'arrêter ici. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Mourir au fond d'un lac est encore préférable au sort que Saroumane me réservait._ »

La dernière chose que vit Eliana fut les beaux yeux du prince elfique, qui semblaient luire de désespoir. Quand la dernière pierre fut tombée, elle cessa de résister. La force du monstre était phénoménale et la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau des côtes et du bassin, sûrement dû aux pierres coupantes qui se trouvaient sur la berge et qui entaillaient son corps, l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Elle savait pertinemment que désormais, elle ne pouvait plus lutter.

Alors, elle laissa le monstre l'entraîner dans les profondeurs du lac. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent pour la dernière fois un élément à la surface, ils se posèrent sur le défilé par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'elle coulait doucement, entrainée par le poids de la bête. Elle allait mourir, certes. Mais elle mourrait chez elle, sur la terre de ses ancêtres.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer fut un regard insondable aux couleurs de l'océan.

Quelque part tout au sud de la Terre du Milieu, un cri déchirant s'éleva.

* * *

 **"Nous vous rappelons que tuer ou maudire l'auteure ne changera pas la fin de ce chapitre"**

 **Voilà!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Quelques questions pour aiguiller les reviews si besoin: Que pensez-vous de cette fin? A qui appartient le cri? Vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'Eliana tombe la première dans cette histoire?**

 **A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15: Une rencontre hors du commun

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

 **Si quelques lecteurs me sont encore fidèles, voici le chapitre suivant. Desolée pour le temps d'attente mais l'inspiration n'était plus vraiment là... Mais vous pouvez ranger vos couteaux, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivée à notre belle héroïne...**

 **Merci comme toujours à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Je vous laisse profiter tranquillement. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Atterré, le prince de la Forêt Noire regardait l'entrée de la mine désormais fermée. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Et même s'il espérait au fond de lui que la jeune elfe s'en sorte, il savait que cet espoir était vain. Eliana était blessée. Les pierres avaient profondément entaillé sa peau, il l'avait vu. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps aux assauts du monstre. Legolas savait les risques qu'encourait chacun des membres de cette Communauté. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Eliana serait la première à tomber. Il avait failli à sa promesse. Il ne l'avait pas protégé. Une intense tristesse l'envahissait, ainsi qu'une rage sans nom. Si Boromir ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait pu…

« _Calme-toi mon ami. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu aurais seulement été bloqué avec elle de l'autre côté de la mine et, même si vous aviez réussi à vaincre le monstre, qu'auriez-vous fait ensuite ? Eliana était blessée, tu l'as vu comme moi. Dans cet état, elle aurait été incapable de traverser la Moria. Respecte son dernier souhait. Nous devons aider Frodon à accomplir la charge qui lui a été donné._ »

Les paroles emplies de sagesse d'Aragorn calmèrent quelques peu la colère du prince elfique. Mais la tristesse, elle, demeurait. C'était la première fois en presque trois mille ans d'existence qu'il en ressentait autant. Il avait vu des compagnons, des amis, mourir. A chaque fois, il avait ressenti de la peine. Mais cette impression que sa raison de vivre était partie avec sa compagne, c'était la première fois qu'il l'expérimentait. Il se sentait perdu et même affaibli.

Secouant violemment la tête, il s'efforça de chasser ses questions. Tout comme lui, le reste de la Communauté était peinée. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait soutenir Merry et Pippin qui sanglotaient auprès de Gimli, Frodon qui fixait la porte de la Moria sans la voir, encore sous le choc. Il ne devait pas flancher. Il avait juré de mener le porteur au terme de sa quête. Il le ferait. Echangeant un regard avec Aragorn et Gandalf, Legolas entraina les Hobbits avec lui et la compagnie se remit en marche. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la mine, le prince de la Forêt Noire ne put s'empêcher de jeter un ultime regard à l'endroit où, quelques minutes auparavant, la jeune princesse se tenait encore. Désormais, il leur faudrait avancer à neuf.

Eliana flottait. Du moins, elle en avait la sensation. Son corps lui paraissait extrêmement léger et elle n'avait pas l'impression de reposer sur quelque chose. Etait-ce ça, la mort ? Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Ses blessures ne la faisaient plus souffrir. Autour d'elle, tout était silencieux. Etait-elle seule ? Elle savait d'avance qu'elle n'irait pas à Valinor. Alors où était-elle ?

« _Tu es entre la vie et ce que l'on appelle la mort mon enfant. Ni totalement vivante, ni totalement décédée. »_

La princesse sursauta. Elle n'avait pas parlé et pourtant, une voix répondait à ses pensées. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc. D'un blanc pur, immaculé. Elle n'aurait pu se dire où exactement elle se trouvait. Pas le moindre objet n'était présent dans son champ de vision. Seulement cette femme, brune, qui la dévisageait d'un air tendre. Une femme qu'Eliana se rappela soudain avoir vue durant son enfance. Certains tableaux présents dans la galerie principale du palais où elle avait grandi la représentaient.

 _« Vous êtes… »_

Sans cesser de lui sourire, la femme hocha doucement la tête. Ainsi, elle avait vu juste. Devant elle se tenait la plus belle des Maiar, Melian. Les pensées continuaient à se bousculer dans sa tête.

 _« -Je vais répondre à la plupart de tes interrogations mon enfant. Il est temps désormais que tu saches qui tu es et d'où te viennent les dons que tu possèdes et dont tu ignores encore une partie de leur étendue. Il y a très longtemps, j'ai accordé à un de tes ancêtres le don de la médecine. Mais pas n'importe qu'elle médecine. Une médecine ancestrale, connue seulement de quelques Valars, dont la clé était le lien avec la nature. Si au départ, ton peuple l'utilisa pour soigner les maux que les guérisseurs ne savaient pas guérir, ce don s'oublia peu à peu avec le temps, notamment lorsque les Nimrols furent chassés de leur terre. Aujourd'hui, rare sont ceux qui possèdent encore mon cadeau. Tu es l'héritière d'un savoir très puissant. Mais prends garde, mon enfant. Si ce don à le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quel mal, entre de mauvaises mains, il a aussi le pouvoir de faire des choses atroces._

 _-Dame Melian… Comment puis-je utiliser mon don au mieux ? Au fond de moi, je sens que lorsque j'utilise ma magie, elle ne réagit pas complétement à mon appel, comme si une part résitait._

 _-Tu devras le comprendre par toi-même, mon enfant. Cette magie est liée à toi et à tes émotions. A toi de choisir quelle voie tu veux emprunter et l'utilisation que tu veux en faire. »_

La Maia se leva doucement et s'éloigna de sa patiente de quelques pas. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit apparaître deux portes, tout aussi lumineuse l'une que l'autre. Elle se retourna vers Eliana et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

« _Maintenant mon enfant, il va falloir faire un choix. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es ni tout à fait morte, ni tout à fait vivante. Tu peux choisir de partir définitivement, et de rejoindre tes ancêtres. Ou tu peux choisir de rejoindre les vivants et ceux qui sont chers à ton cœur, afin d'accomplir ce pour quoi tu as été choisie. »_

Interdite, Eliana regarda la Maia. Dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, elle ne lut aucun jugement, seulement une grande douceur. C'était à elle de faire ce choix, et elle devait choisir seule, sans qu'aucun conseil ne vienne altérer son jugement. Elle devait écouter son cœur. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce choix était déjà fait. A son tour, elle s'approcha des deux portes.

 _« Avec votre permission, dame Melian, je choisis de vivre et retourner sur la Terre du Milieu. »_

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la Maia. Dans ses yeux, Eliana eut la sensation que sa bienveillance s'était accrue.

 _« Tu es courageuse mon enfant. En réponse à ton courage, les Valars m'ont demandé de te remettre ceci. Maintenant va. »_

Avant que la jeune princesse ne puisse regarder ce que Melian lui avait mis autour du coup, elle se retrouva aspirée par la porte de droite. Avant de sombrer à nouveau, il lui sembla cependant entendre une dernière fois la voix de son hôtesse.

 _« J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas avoir soignée l'intégralité de tes blessures. Mais les elfes sont souvent plus accueillants lorsque leur interlocuteur est blessé. »_

Puis, à nouveau, ce fut le trou noir.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle ne sut pas dire où elle se trouvait. Devant elle s'étendait une longue plaine, vide de toute vie. A la limite de ce que ses yeux d'elfe pouvaient distinguer, il lui sembla apercevoir l'orée d'une forêt. En essayant de se relever, elle s'aperçu qu'elle se trouvait en hauteur par rapport à la plaine. Derrière elle se trouvait une immense montagne. Tant bien que mal, elle se remit debout, tout en s'apercevant que ses blessures étaient toujours présentes, et bien plus graves qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Les pierres avaient ouverts des entailles à plusieurs endroit sur son ventre et ses bras, et elle se rendit compte avec une horreur grandissante que la longue cicatrice qui partait du creux de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril s'était elle aussi rouverte.

Vacillante, elle fit quelques pas avant de manquer de s'effondrer. Sa conscience lui disait de se mettre à l'abri, mais sur cette terre aride, aucun endroit ne semblait pouvoir convenir. Et elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de rejoindre la forêt qu'elle voyait au loin. Si quelqu'un de malintentionné se dressait devant elle, elle n'aurait pas la force de se défendre.

Quand elle tomba à nouveau à genoux, un doux tintement se fit entendre au niveau de sa gorge. Interrogative, elle se découvrit un nouveau bijou, comprenant qu'elle avait dans les mains le cadeau de la Maia. En l'observant plus attentivement, son souffle se coupa. Elle reconnaissait ce pendentif pour en avoir vu des similaires aux cous des elfes de Fondcombe et du prince de la Forêt Noire. Les Valars lui avaient remis un pendentif d'immortalité. Son peuple avait été privé de ce symbole lors de leur exil. Ce bijou signifiait que les Valars lui accordaient leur confiance. Pour la première fois de son existence, Eliana se sentit fière d'être une elfe.

Soudain, un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. A quelques mètres d'elle arrivait un grand cheval noir. Il trotta jusqu'à elle avant de pencher son museau. Douloureusement, Eliana esquissa un sourire. Shaylan l'avait retrouvé.

 _« Bonjour mon beau. Je suis contente de te voir. »_

Doucement, le cheval se glissa vers elle. Il semblait vouloir l'aider à monter sur son dos. Après de nombreux efforts, elle y parvint. Elle se pencha en avant et s'accrocha à la crinière de son destrier tout en murmurant.

 _« Je ne sais pas où aller Shaylan. Mes blessures m'épuisent et je n'ai plus assez de force pour utiliser la magie pour les soigner. Je te fais confiance mon beau. Emmène-moi en lieu sûr. »_

Sans attendre, le cheval repartit à travers la plaine. Sans se questionner sur sa destination, Eliana se laissa bercer par les ballottements de son cheval et glissa dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà!**

 **Comme vous avez pu le lire Eliana est "revenue à la vie".**

 **En vérité, si je l'ai fait mourir, c'était principalement pour pouvoir faire avancer un peu les sentiments de Legolas et pour que vous puissiez apprendre de nouvelles choses sur mon personnage. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions!**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt promis!**


	16. Chapter 16: Retrouvailles

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 16! Un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, je suis fière XD**

 **Merci pour à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review à chaque fois, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de vous lire et de connaître vos avis.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, un merci tout particulier à Zélia la Voyageuse du rêve qui, sans le vouloir, m'a débloquée avec son commentaire. J'espère d'ailleurs que ça te plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Legolas se morfondait. Voilà trois jours que la Communauté était arrivée dans les bois de la Lorien. Trois jours que le prince de la Forêt Noire s'isolait, inquiétant Aragorn et le reste de la Communauté mais aussi le gardien de la Lorien. Haldir n'avait jamais vu son ancien compagnon d'arme aussi sombre et renfermé. Il avait à peine participé au banquet donné en l'honneur de leur arrivée et, bien qu'Haldir respecte la peine que la Communauté ressentait face à la mort de Mithrandir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu mettre dans cet état le fier prince de la Forêt Noire.

Inconscient de l'inquiétude qu'il causait, Legolas s'était une nouvelle fois isolé sur le terrain d'archerie et tirait flèche sur flèche, comme si chaque tir pouvait lui enlever la peine qui avait gagné son cœur. La traversée de la Moria, juste après la perte d'Eliana, avait été éprouvante. Leur rencontre avec les gobelins, la fuite face au Balrog… Et la mort de Mithrandir. Son cœur déjà brisé semblait s'être décomposé face à cette nouvelle perte. Depuis, nul n'avait pu lui décrocher plus de trois mots. Il restait constamment seul, à contempler la nature sans réellement la voir. Désormais il comprenait. Il comprenait la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir son père lorsqu'il avait perdu l'être aimé. Cette sensation de solitude, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de comprendre. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe pour qu'il accepte enfin ce que lui criait son cœur depuis qu'elle avait découvert son visage dans la plaine. Il aimait Eliana. Pas comme il avait pensé aimer Tauriel soixante ans plus tôt. Mais d'un amour véritable, celui que contaient les récits elfiques. Celui qu'avait vécu son propre père. Mais cet amour, il l'avait perdu, sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Et la souffrance qui en résultait était la pire douleur que Legolas avait pu ressentir en près de trois mille ans d'existence.

« Prince Legolas ? »

La timide voix le fit sortir de ses douloureuses pensées. Expirant profondément, comme pour chercher à expulser sa peine, il se tourna vers la seule personne de la Communauté qui jusque-là était restée silencieuse face à sa peine.

« Que puis-je pour vous Frodon ? »

Le semi-homme regardait intensément l'elfe en face de lui. Sa douleur avait creusé son visage et ses yeux, qui quelques jours auparavant, brillaient encore d'un éclat guerrier et vif, n'étaient plus que deux orbes qui semblaient vides. Si jusqu'à maintenant Frodon n'avait rien dit face à la peine qui semblait tuer Legolas à petit feu, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas tenter de l'aider à aller mieux. Alors de sa petite voix toute douce, il s'adressa à celui qui, au même titre qu'Aragorn, lui avait toujours paru intouchable.

« Vous savez, je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé que vous vous morfondiez pour elle Prince Legolas. Dame Eliana était forte et la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu, je crois, c'était qu'on la pleure. »

Sans répondre, le prince de la Forêt Noire leva son visage vers le ciel. La nuit était tombée et il pouvait distinguer les étoiles. Il avait entendu d'Aragorn qu'une vieille légende humaine racontait que les étoiles représentaient les morts. Furtivement, il se demanda si une étoile était apparue pour la jolie elfe et si elle avait rejoint celle pour sa mère. Au bout de longues minutes, il prit enfin la parole.

« -Avez-vous déjà aimé Frodon ? Comme un homme aime une femme ?

-Non jamais je l'avoue.

-Je pensais être hermétique à l'amour. Avoir déjà connu le fait d'aimer et de perdre l'être aimé. Visiblement je me trompais.

-Parlez-vous de Dame Tauriel, Prince Legolas ? Mon oncle m'en a parlé.

-Je pensais aimer Tauriel de toute mon âme et que la douleur quand elle a choisi ce nain puis qu'elle a décidé de partir était comparable à la douleur qu'avait ressenti mon père à la mort de ma mère. Je me trompais. L'amour véritable que m'ont accordé les Valars avait un regard d'ange, une chevelure brune et des mèches blanches. Vous avez raison Frodon. Eliana n'apprécierait pas d'être pleuré de la sorte. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Mon cœur saigne et pleure sa disparition, comme si une partie de moi-même m'avait été arraché. »

Frodon ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire face à l'immensité du chagrin qui dévorait l'elfe ? Lui aussi avait de la peine pour la perte de leur amie, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait proche d'elle, sentant qu'elle aussi transportait un lourd fardeau. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait comprendre la douleur de perdre l'être aimé. Alors il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de poser sa main sur le bras de l'elfe. Ce dernier sembla tout d'abord surprit par ce contact avant d'hocher la tête, le remerciant silencieusement. Parler un peu lui avait fait du bien.

Soudain, un bruit de course déchira le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux êtres. En se retournant, ils virent Sam arriver en courant. Essoufflé, sa phrase ne fut qu'une succession de mots presque incompréhensibles.

« Seigneur Haldir… Eliana… Trouvé… Venir… »

Sans plus attendre, le prince de la Forêt Noire bondit sur ses pieds et partit en courant, sans même laisser à Sam le temps de reprendre son souffle, animé du fol espoir de revoir sa princesse. Sam et Frodon le regardèrent partir. Puis le plus jeune se tourna vers son ami.

« -Dis-moi, Sam, comment était-elle ?

-Elle est vivante M'sieur Frodon. Très mal en point mais vivante. »

Shaylan avait galopé toute la journée sans même prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour se désaltérer. Sa cavalière avait depuis longtemps plongé dans les limbes de l'inconscient et n'avait donc pas pu le guider. Mais cela ne semblait gêner outre mesure le cheval. Il savait où il devait aller. Sur sa route, il n'avait croisé aucun ennemi, comme si les Valars veillaient à ce que la jeune femme arrive à bon port. Enfin, en fin de journée, l'animal atteint l'orée du bois qu'Eliana avait distingué avant son évanouissement. Sa robe noire était maculée de sueur et de boue mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et s'enfonça dans la forêt, sans se soucier le moins du monde de faire du bruit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un elfe apparu soudainement devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter. L'animal piaffa d'impatience.

 _« -Du calme mon beau. Tout va bien. Je ne te veux pas de mal._

 _-Rumil que se passe-t-il ?_

 _-Un cheval est entré dans la forêt Haldir. Il transporte quelqu'un. »_

Intrigués, les deux elfes s'approchèrent doucement, veillant à ne pas apeurer l'animal. Mais ce dernier demeura parfaitement calme, comme s'il n'attendait que leur venue. En découvrant son chargement, Haldir ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Une elfe se tenait inconsciente sur le dos de l'animal. Elle semblait gravement blessée. Aussitôt, Haldir la souleva précautionneusement dans ses bras, découvrant les blessures qui ornaient son torse. Sans prendre en compte l'air effaré de son frère, il commença à marcher, le cheval le suivant docilement.

 _« -Haldir, c'est une elfe Noire ! Elle ne doit pas entrer dans la Lorien !_

 _-J'ai vu, mon frère. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser une elfe dans cet état, quel que soit son peuple. Elle a besoin de soins très rapidement. Préviens nos seigneurs que nous avons une blessée. »_

Sans un mot de plus, Rumil partit rapidement entre les arbres, tandis qu'Haldir continuait sa marche. Son fardeau ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Au fond de lui, le gardien de la Lorien savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser entrer une telle elfe dans la forêt. Mais le récit d'Aragorn sur leur quête ainsi que la perte d'une de leur membre lui était revenu en mémoire en la voyant. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il portait dans ses bras le dixième membre de la Communauté de l'anneau.

Durant plusieurs jours, Eliana resta plongée dans l'inconscience, malgré les soins intensifs que lui procurait la Dame de la Lorien, parfois accompagné par son mari. Peu à peu, les blessures s'étaient refermées. Devant l'inquiétude de la Communauté, Galadriel les avait rassurés du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Dame Eliana était gravement blessée lorsque Haldir l'a trouvé. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a besoin de repos pour récupérer. Laissons-la à son sommeil. Elle se réveillera quand elle se sentira assez forte. »

Alors les compagnons d'Eliana avaient pris leur mal en patience. Tous les jours, ils allaient la veiller quand ils avaient le temps. Frodon, Aragorn et Legolas y passaient la plupart de leurs journées. Ils s'asseyaient à côté de son lit et restaient silencieux.

Ce matin-là, l'héritier d'Isildur et le prince de la Forêt Noire se trouvaient à son chevet. Legolas la couvait du regard tandis qu'Aragorn était songeur. Bien évidemment, il avait remarqué que l'état de Legolas s'était grandement amélioré depuis qu'il avait appris que la princesse d'Organda était vivante. Ses yeux semblaient avoir retrouvé l'étincelle de vie qui le caractérisait. Néanmoins, Aragorn ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Plus ils restaient en Lorien, plus le pouvoir de Sauron augmentait et les chances de détruire l'anneau s'amenuisaient. Si la princesse d'Organda ne se rétablissait pas très vite, l'héritier d'Isildur craignait qu'il ne faille repartir sans elle.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas immédiatement que quelque chose se passait à côté de lui. Ce fut le brusque mouvement de Legolas qui attira son attention.

 _« Aragorn, elle se réveille ! »_

Aussitôt, les deux compagnons se penchèrent de part et d'autre du lit, tandis que la jeune princesse ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Comme si elle se trouvait derrière un voile, la jeune elfe distingua avec peine deux formes à ses côtés. Elle voulut tendre la main, mais ne parvient qu'à bouger ses doigts. Toutefois, cela sembla suffisant pour que sa main gauche se retrouve emprisonnée dans une chaude étreinte.

 _« -Legolas… Aragorn…_

 _-Nous sommes là Eliana, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous veillons sur vous. »_

Le visage de la jeune femme se fendit d'un fin sourire en entendant les propos du Rôdeur. Elle se sentait apaisée. Ses deux gardiens tenaient leur promesse. Ils étaient près d'elle. Alors, doucement, elle replongea dans un profond sommeil, sans remarquer que sa main n'avait pas lâché celle de Legolas, ni qu'elle venait pour la première fois d'appeler l'elfe sans utiliser son titre.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais laisser Legolas se morfondre tout seul dans son coin...**

 **Comme d'habitude, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? L'évolution des sentiments des elfes est-elle crédible?**

 **A bientôt avec la suite**


	17. Chapter 17: Une importante décision

***Passe la tête et vérifie qu'aucune tomate n'est lancée***

 **Bonjour!**

 **Désolée pour ces longues semaines sans publication...**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre suivant.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, me mettre en favori et m'envoyer des reviews. Ca me fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Je tenais dire qu'il ne faut pas vous inquiéter du temps de publication. Cette fiction aura une fin, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Angel: (réponse pour tes deux reviews) Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ma fanfiction te plaise! Je suis contente de voir que tu adhères à l'évolution des sentiments XD J'espère que la suite te plaira!**

* * *

Attendri, Aragorn regardait le tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Eliana s'était rendormie, sa main serrée dans celle du prince de la Forêt Noire. Legolas la regardait comme si elle lui était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Songeur, Aragorn se dit que c'était sûrement le cas. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps le trouble de ses deux compagnons. Leurs regards les trahissaient. Seuls eux ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. L'héritier d'Isildur sourit discrètement en quittant la pièce. Sa présence n'était pas indispensable maintenant qu'il savait son amie hors de danger. Le prince de la Forêt Noire se chargerait avec bonheur de la veiller.

Dans ses pensées, le Rôdeur se mit à déambuler à travers les arbres. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que, par moments, il ressentait une petite pointe de jalousie s'éveiller en lui. Legolas avait trouvé sa moitié, et même s'il pressentait que la faire accepter par son peuple, et surtout par son père, ne serait pas une mince affaire, Aragorn savait qu'il finirait par imposer sa volonté. Contrairement à lui. Il aimait sincèrement Arwen mais son amour était condamné à mourir. Il était humain, elle était une elfe. Il était parfaitement conscient que les propos que lui avait tenu Elrond avant leur départ étaient on ne peut plus juste. Malgré sa longévité, Aragorn finirait par mourir. Arwen était immortelle et souffrirait forcément de son départ. Et il se refusait à ce qu'elle renonce au cadeau des Valars pour lui.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées par Sam qui venait aux nouvelles. Aragorn aimait bien ce petit Hobbit. Toujours dans l'ombre de Frodon, il agissait un peu comme un protecteur pour son ami, se dévouant pour lui. Devant la mine sombre de l'héritier d'Isildur, le Hobbit se méprit.

« -Dame Eliana est-elle… ?

-Non Sam, rassurez-vous. Au contraire. Elle vient de se réveiller. Legolas est à son chevet et veille sur son sommeil. Je pense qu'il va falloir la laisser dormir encore un peu. »

Rassuré, le semi-homme hocha la tête. Une bonne nouvelle arrivait enfin. Il allait pouvoir redonner un peu le sourire à ses compagnons dont l'inquiétude était croissante.

« Eliana devrait se rétablir rapidement, nous devrions reprendre la route dans quelques jours. Je compte sur vous pour veiller à ce que toute la compagnie se nourrisse correctement en vue de ce départ, Sam. »

Enthousiasmé par sa nouvelle tâche, Sam sourit avant de repartir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'elfe noire ouvrait à nouveau les yeux. Immédiatement, son regard se porta sur la personne qui la veillait. Legolas lui sourit doucement. Elle lui répondit avant de laisser ses yeux divaguer dans la pièce. Elle se trouvait visiblement dans une chambre, au style épurée. Les meubles et objets qui la composaient étaient tous simples, en bois, sans la moindre fioriture. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais se sentait en sécurité. Le prince de la Forêt Noire à ses côtés ne semblant pas non plus inquiet le moins du monde acheva de la rassurer. Shaylan l'avait conduit hors de danger.

 _« -Prince Legolas… Où sommes-nous ?_

 _-Vous êtes dans le royaume de Lorien ma chère. »_

La personne qui venait de lui répondre se tenait devant la porte. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un visage d'ange. Eliana reconnu immédiatement la dame de Lorien, Dame Galadriel, mère du Seigneur Elrond et grand-mère de Dame Arwen. Cette dernière s'approcha et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

 _« Les circonstances de votre accueil sont un peu particulières. Néanmoins, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en Lorien, princesse d'Organda. »_

Sa voix douce mit immédiatement Eliana à l'aise. Elle tenta de se redresser mais serait retombée si Legolas ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle le remercia d'un sourire avant de grimacer. Ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir. Elle aurait aimé vérifier elle-même l'état de ses plaies mais la présence du Prince de la Forêt Noire l'angoissait. Galadriel sembla remarquer son trouble.

 _« Seigneur Legolas, il me semble qu'Aragorn vous cherchait. Vous devriez aller le rejoindre, cela pourrait être important. »_

Aussitôt, l'elfe blond quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa camarade. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Galadriel reprit la parole.

 _« -Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant trois jours ma chère, ne forcez pas trop. J'ai soigné la majorité de vos blessures. Malheureusement certaines laisseront des cicatrices. Notamment celle qui va de votre poitrine à votre nombril. Elle m'a d'ailleurs semblé étrange._

 _-C'est une vieille blessure qui semble s'être rouverte Dame Galadriel. Elle date de temps ancien. A l'époque, je ne maitrisais pas totalement mon don et j'ai donc été dans l'incapacité de me soigner moi-même. Et nos meilleurs guérisseurs n'ont pas réussi à faire disparaître la cicatrice. Mes camarades ont-ils… ?_

 _-Rassurez-vous, ils ne l'ont pas vu. Néanmoins j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet qui me préoccupe. Le reste de la Communauté attend votre rétablissement et refuse de partir tant que vous ne serez pas sur pied. Toutefois, l'Isengard et le Mordor s'agite. Il est devenu primordial pour Frodon de détruire l'anneau dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Le temps presse désormais. »_

Eliana resta silencieuse sous le regard perçant de son interlocutrice. Elle avait perçu la question sous-jacente du discours de l'elfe. En refusant de partir sans elle, la Communauté perdait du temps et Sauron devenait plus fort. Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune elfe resta dans ses pensées avant de se tourner vers la Dame de Lorien.

 _« Dame Galdriel, auriez-vous l'amabilité de faire venir le reste de la Communauté. Je crains d'être trop faible pour me déplacer et je dois m'entretenir avec eux. »_

Avec bienveillance, l'elfe hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. De nouveau, la solitude donna à Eliana le loisir de se replonger dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait retarder la Communauté et sa quête plus longtemps. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait depuis sa rencontre avec Melian qu'un autre destin l'attendait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la Communauté était réunie dans la chambre de la blessée. Après les paroles de la princesse visant à rassurer définitivement ses compagnons, la conversation prit une tournure beaucoup plus grave. Lorsque Eliana leur demanda de continuer la quête sans elle, elle se heurta à un concert de protestations.

« -Voyons Dame Eliana ! Nous n'allons pas vous abandonner maintenant.

-Tout à fait d'accord. D'autant plus que nul ne sait ce que ces elfes vous réservent.

-Nous avons commencé cette quête ensemble, nous la finirons ensemble ! »

Dans un dernier espoir, la jeune femme se tourna vers Aragorn, le seul à être resté silencieux.

« -Aragorn s'il vous plaît, comprenez-moi. Je suis trop faible pour vous suivre maintenant et attendre ma guérison complète ne ferait que nous ralentir encore plus et laisser le champ libre à Sauron. Vous pouvez continuer sans moi. Je vous rejoindrais lorsque j'aurais repris des forces. Shaylan saura me guider jusqu'à vous. Ne mettez pas en danger une quête aussi importante juste pour une elfe tel que moi. »

Aragorn la fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Au fond de lui, il savait que ses arguments étaient justes. Il devait simplement convaincre le reste de la Communauté. Finalement, il finit par hocher la tête en direction de la princesse, signifiant ainsi qu'il comprenait sa décision. Il leur fallu ensuite de longues minutes pour réussir à convaincre les autres. Finalement, lorsque Legolas accepta à contrecœur, le reste suivit rapidement.

« Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Nous ne pouvons pas retarder plus. Profitez de cette dernière nuit pour vous reposer et récupérer l'ensemble de vos forces. Ce qui nous attend au-delà du Nimrôdel ne sera pas de tout repos. »

L'héritier d'Isildur avait à peine finit de prononcer ses dernières paroles qu'une cavalcade de pas se fit entendre à proximité. L'ouïe aiguisée des elfes leur permit de distinguer la voix d'Haldir criant à quelqu'un que cette partie du palais était interdite, et que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à faire ici, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau violemment. Et avant que quiconque puisse comprendre, la princesse d'Organda se retrouvait prise dans une étreinte possessive.

« Eliana chérie ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Alors, vos impressions? A votre avis, qui est la personne qui vient d'entrer? Je rappelle qu'Eliana est orpheline et que son frère étant roi, il aurait du mal à quitter son royaume...**

 **A bientôt j'espère avec le chapitre suivant**


	18. Chapter 18: Destins entremêlés

**Bonjour!**

 **Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre suivant de cette fiction. Je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps à le publier mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire donc je trouve peu de moment pour écrire... Je suis incapable de vous dire quand je publierai le prochain.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec celui-là. Je vous avoue que j'appréhende un peu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Réponse aux RA:**

 **Guest:** Oui tu avais bien trouvé la personne qui avait fait du bruit, bravo! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise!

* * *

Dire que la Communauté fut étonnée aurait été un euphémisme. Ses membres étaient sidérés par cette apparition. La surprise passée, Eliana répondit à l'étreinte avec douceur, avant de repousser un peu son interlocuteur. Ainsi, ses compagnons de route purent découvrir un elfe aux longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Si, comme tous les elfes, son corps semblait parfait, une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Sur ses bras étaient visibles des runes, qu'il ne semblait pas prendre la peine de cacher. Il souriait tendrement à la princesse, comme réellement heureux et soulagé de la revoir. Discrètement, Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil au prince de la Forêt Noire, dont le visage s'était imperceptiblement fermé. A cet instant entra Haldir, arme dégainée. Il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'un elfe se trouve ici. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste pour le faire sortir, se contentant de surveiller la situation. Pendant quelques instants encore, le silence régna dans la pièce, tandis qu'Eliana et l'inconnu se dévisageaient mutuellement. Finalement, la princesse prit la parole.

« _-Vimeris… Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _-Je suis venu voir la situation actuelle de la Communauté. Ton frère te croit morte Eliana. Il a senti votre lien disparaître. Il se doutait que la Communauté passerait par les forêts de la Lorien. Alors il m'a envoyé aux nouvelles… Je suis heureux de te voir en vie._ »

Emue, la princesse elfe lui fit un faible sourire. La présence de Vimeris la rassurait tout en l'inquiétant au plus haut point. Elle allait pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de son peuple grâce à lui.

« Excusez-moi… Pourriez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? »

La voix douce d'Aragorn brisa les pensées de la jeune elfe. Elle se tourna pour faire face aux visages étonnés de ses compagnons. Ils semblaient méfiants envers cet inconnu mais n'osaient rien tenter, voyant qu'Eliana ne le considérait pas comme un ennemi. Mais, au lieu de répondre, Vimeris lui lança un regard inquiet. Eliana comprit qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler, et jusqu'où avait été ses propres confessions. Se redressant doucement, elle décida de le présenter à sa place.

« Voici Vimeris. C'est un elfe Nimrôl, capitaine de la garde royal et bras droit de mon frère. C'est aussi son meilleur ami. Il est venu aux nouvelles. Vimeris, voici mes compagnons. Sam, Merry, Pippin et Frodon sont des Hobbits, des Semis-Hommes. Boromir est le fils de l'intendant du Gondor. Gimli, fils de Gloin et Legolas, prince de la Forêt Noire. Et enfin… »

Indécise, Eliana s'arrêta. Comment devait-elle présenter Aragorn ? Par le nom qu'il portait chez les elfes ? Son nom de Rôdeur ?

« Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur. Vous avez sûrement besoin de vous retrouver. Nous allons vous laisser un moment. »

Alors que la Communauté sortait de la pièce, Gimli menaçant peu subtilement Vimeris de le tuer s'il faisait un quelconque mal à Eliana, la jeune princesse porta son regard sur Legolas. Ce dernier la fixait aussi, en silence. Brusquement, la princesse se sentit mal à l'aise alors qu'il partait à son tour. Les yeux de Legolas n'avaient plus leur teinte habituelle. Ils avaient la couleur de l'orage.

« _-Tu as des amis très … protecteurs. C'est tout toi de te lier avec un nain. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _-Je vais mieux. Dame Galadriel a soigné la plupart de mes blessures. Mais je suis encore trop faible pour reprendre la route avec eux. Je les rejoindrais plus tard. Et les nains sont de bonnes compagnies. Gimli a toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. »_

Soudainement, Vimeris tendit brusquement la main. Il saisit le bijou qui pendait autour du cou de son amie. En le voyant, sa respiration se bloqua.

 _« -C'est…_

 _-Le pendentif symbole d'immortalité. Les Valars m'en ont fait cadeau._

 _-Raconte-moi tout._ »

Pendant de longues minutes, Eliana raconta aux capitaines des elfes noirs ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son départ pour Fondcombe. La réaction de Legolas, l'attaque des Crébains, la source des druides, Organda, sa rencontre avec Mélian. Vimeris l'écouta attentivement, l'interrompant parfois pour lui poser des questions. Quand elle eut fini son récit, il resta silencieux quelques instants, assimilant tout ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué. Finalement, il se contenta de la serrer à nouveau avec force dans ses bras. Eliana savait que son ami n'était pas un grand adepte des démonstrations, elle profita donc au maximum de cette étreinte rassurante. Elle avait la sensation d'être retournée chez elle, quand elle passait ses journées à jouer avec sa famille. Après quelques secondes, il reprit la parole.

 _«- Je suis respectueux de te voir ainsi malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé. Peu de personnes, elfes ou autres, aurait pu en faire autant._

 _-Eirion l'aurait fait. Comment va-t-il ?_

 _-Mal. Il te croit morte, une partie de lui est aussi en train de mourir. Et la situation du royaume ne l'aide pas. De plus en plus d'elfes croient les belles paroles de Sauron et Saroumane. Certains ont déjà rejoint le Mordor. Et le reste du peuple souhaite te voir. Ils ont peur et veulent entendre leur princesse. C'est en partie pour ça que l'on m'a envoyé ici. Les elfes de Lothlorien sont les mieux informés de ce qui se passe en Terre du Milieu. Si tu étais morte, ils l'auraient su. Je suis heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le cas._ »

Quelques heures plus tard, Eliana se promenait dans les jardins ombragés de la Lorien. Elle avait reçu de Galadriel l'autorisation de marcher tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de mouvements brusques. Elle était songeuse. Les paroles de Vimeris l'avaient profondément ébranlé. Son peuple avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait cru que s'éloigner de lui permettrait de les protéger du danger, mais ne s'était-elle pas trompée ? N'avait-elle pas, au contraire, facilité la tâche des partisans de Sauron ?

« _Ne froncez pas les sourcils ainsi, dame Eliana. Cela enlaidi votre beau visage._ »

Surprise, la princesse d'Organda se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Haldir. Ce dernier la regardait tranquillement, comme s'il n'ignorait pas les tourments qui la travaillaient.

« _Il est très difficile de connaître à l'avance les conséquences de nos actes. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir responsable de ce qui se passe en votre royaume en votre absence. Nul ne pourrait vous blâmer d'avoir tenté de protéger ceux qui vont sont chers en vous éloignant et, par conséquent, en éloignant le danger qui vous guettait. Les partisans de Sauron et Saroumane se seraient réunis même si vous étiez resté. Désormais, vous ne pouvez que rassurer le reste de votre peuple._ »

Devant tant de sagesse, Eliana reste silencieuse. Elle savait que le Gardien de la Lorien avait raison. En partant, elle avait pensé protéger son peuple des êtres qui la recherchaient. Mais les partisans de Sauron n'avaient pas besoin de son absence pour se réunir. Par contre, son retour pourrait les ébranler. Nul doute que nombre d'entre eux devaient la croire morte, si son frère le croyait aussi. Suite à ses pensées, elle sentit sa détermination revenir.

« _Merci Seigneur Haldir. Vos paroles m'ont éclairé. Désormais, je sais ce que je dois faire_. »

L'elfe blond hocha simplement la tête. Il connaissait mieux que personne la peur de devoir prendre de mauvaises décisions pour son peuple. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau la laisser à ses pensées, il se retourna avant de disparaître totalement derrière le feuillage.

 _« Je connais quelqu'un qui aimerait sûrement que vous le rassuriez. On m'a dit que vous pourriez le trouver près du terrain d'entrainement des archers._ »

La nuit avait commencé à tomber lorsque la princesse d'Organda arriva à proximité des cibles de tir. Celui qu'elle cherchait était effectivement là. Adossé à un tronc noueux, il contemplait les étoiles qui glissaient leur lumière à travers les feuilles des grands arbres. S'il s'aperçut de sa présence, il n'en montra rien et Eliana pu le détailler à loisir. Cet elfe avait tout pour lui. La beauté physique mais aussi morale. En le côtoyant, elle avait découvert un être d'honneur, loyal à ses convictions et à ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle savait par exemple, qu'il ne trahirait jamais Aragorn, même sous la torture. Elle appréciait cette partie de lui. Bien sûr, sa beauté elfique était aussi pour quelque chose dans le tourbillon de sentiment qu'elle ressentait. La princesse savait que sa mort et son entrevue avec Mélian lui avaient fait réaliser de nombreuses choses sur elle-même. Et notamment son attachement particulier pour le beau prince de la Forêt Noire. A quoi bon le nier ? Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse du représentant d'un peuple qui la détestait. Amoureuse d'un être que les Valars et l'entièreté des peuples de la Terre du Milieu considéraient déjà comme un héros. Et elle avait l'intuition que, si elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle devait lui dire.

Trouvant un peu de courage dans cette décision, Eliana s'approcha de l'être qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce dernier daigna enfin se tourner vers elle mais il n'eut aucune réaction positive à son encontre. Pas un sourire ou un signe montrant qu'il était heureux de la voir. Ses yeux avaient toujours la couleur de l'orage et la princesse eut la sensation qu'il lui reprochait quelque chose. Elle déglutit difficilement et chercha un sujet de conversation anodin.

« _Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Pour toute réponse, le prince se contenta de la fixer encore plus intensément. Sous la brulure de son regard, la jeune elfe perdit ses mots. Comment pouvait-elle soutenir ce regard bouillonnant de rage alors qu'un simple coup d'œil suffisait à emballer son cœur ? Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne retrouve le courage de parler à nouveau.

« _\- Prince Legolas, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose…_

 _\- J'espère que votre fiancé sait que vous êtes ici. Je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos un des représentants de ce peuple si respecté_. »

L'ironie et la colère contenues dans ces mots firent frémir la jeune elfe. Legolas se fourvoyait complètement. Vimeris n'était pas son fiancé. Sentant qu'elle devait dissiper ce malentendu au plus vite, elle s'efforça de soutenir son regard et empêcha sa voix de trembler.

 _« - Vous vous trompez Prince Legolas. Vimeris est le meilleur ami de mon frère et un être cher à mon cœur. Mais il n'est en aucun cas mon fiancé. Mes parents, et mon frère par la suite, ont pensé à notre possible mariage mais aucun de nous deux ne ressentant quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une profonde amitié, ils ont abandonné. J'ai donné mon cœur à un autre homme mais j'ignore s'il désire l'accepter._

 _\- Qui est-il ?_ »

Sa voix semblait plus douce à la princesse. Effectivement, la colère du prince de la Forêt Noire était un peu retombée et un fol espoir animait son cœur. Il s'était fait une fausse idée en voyant Eliana et son capitaine. Qui était cet homme que la princesse chérissait ? Un peu inquiet néanmoins, il regarda la jeune elfe prendre une grande inspiration.

 _« Un elfe au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Un être qui me détestait pour ce que j'étais et qui, peu à peu, a semblé changer d'avis sur moi. Un être qui est loyal en ce qu'il croit. Je vous aime Prince Legolas. Mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas totalement oublié cette haine qui nous liait au départ._ »

Stupéfait, Legolas ne réagit d'abord pas. Voyant cela, la princesse baissa la tête pour l'empêcher de voir ses larmes et tourna les talons. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait s'enfoncer dans le feuillage, une main se posa sur son bras et la retourna. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, les bras du Prince de la Forêt Noire enserraient sa taille et elle se retrouva collée contre son torse. Elle sentit ensuite la main de Legolas se poser sous son menton et la forcer à relever le visage. Elle rencontra alors les yeux les plus tendres qu'elle ait jamais vus. Le prince la regardait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait devant elle.

 _« Pardonnez-moi Eliana. Je vous ai blessé avec des paroles dites sous la colère et la peur. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point votre confession me rend heureux. Mes sentiments me sont retournés. Je vous aime, belle Eliana. Et mon cœur souffre déjà de repartir sans vous_. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Deux âmes qui se cherchaient désespérément depuis plusieurs semaines s'étaient enfin trouvées. Eliana ne s'était jamais senti autant en sécurité et à sa place dans les bras de Legolas. Le prince, quant à lui, eut l'impression que les presque trois mille ans d'existence qui précédaient ce moment pouvaient disparaître sans qu'il ne leur accorde la moindre importance.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger, profitant simplement de l'instant. Eliana mourait d'envie de l'embrasser mais elle se retenait. Elle savait que les elfes sylvestres étaient beaucoup plus pudiques que son peuple et ne voulait pas risquer de choquer l'homme qu'elle aimait – et qui l'aimait en retour – en brisant les coutumes. Pourtant, le prince ne semblait pas lui-même réellement attaché aux traditions puisque doucement, un de ses mains se posa sur la joue de sa compagne alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient. Au moment où elles se touchèrent, le monde aurait pu s'effondrer qu'aucun des deux ne s'en serait rendu compte. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Alors, ils profitèrent simplement de leur baiser.

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **Quand cette fiction est née dans mon esprit, cette scène m'est venue naturellement. J'espère n'avoir déçue personne...**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
